Epiphany
by Tripolar Disorder
Summary: [Lime] Nodoka and Ranma are finally brought together with the death of Soun and Genma. Now all his problems are solved, right? Wrong. He still has Akane and everyone else to deal with, plus he has a secret he isn't even aware of ...... yet.
1. Chapter 1: A tearful Reunion

Epiphany

A Ranma 1/2 Fan fiction.By Tripolar Disorder

I'm trying my best to edit all my chapters again, making them Quickedit friendly. If there are any broken bits, and or sections that look like a random delete, please let me know. The quickedit program doesn't like any of the brackets, so I'm switching to using paraenthesise when presenting a character's thoughts.

I do not own the characters from Ranma, nor do we want them.  
I just wish to borrow their likenesses to present another view on  
the Ranma story. So please don't sue me.

This is an Alternate Universe Fanfic, so any OOC behavior is  
possible and written that way.

* * *

Nodoka was standing in the medical examiners office at the Tokyo  
General Hospital. She had received a call that her husband's  
body had been found in one of the water drainage canals. She  
had been asked to positively identify the body. 

She stood solemnly as the short man in the lab coat pulled out  
a shelf from the freezer used to store bodies. He pulled back  
the sheet to expose the face.

Nodoka nodded. She recognized Genma, even after years of  
separation. Pride, realization and shock prevented her from  
crying.

The examiner then told her that another body had been found near  
Genma's in the canal.

Nodoka's heart stopped. Another body.

She asked to see the other body. She was expecting to see  
a teenage boy, her son that she hadn't seen since Genma took  
him away from her.

The medical examiner showed her the other. She was surprised  
that it was Genma's friend Soun Tendo. She had visited the  
Tendos' only a few days earlier hoping for word on her husband  
and son, but he had not seen them.

She verified what the examiner had concluded by fingerprint  
analysis. The examiner took her statement and allowed her to  
leave.

* * *

As she walked down the street toward the Tendo Dojo, Nodoka  
could not help but wonder where her son was. Had Soun been  
lying to her the entire time, because he too knew the truth?  
That Ranma was dead, killed by the thoughtlessness of Genma. 

She could not stop herself as tears welled up and began rolling  
down her cheeks. Genma was dead, and the location of her only  
son had gone to the grave with him.

When she passed the entrance to a park, she saw children  
playing. She thought back to the day that Ranma left with his  
father. How Genma had slung the boy over his shoulder and she  
watched as a crying Ranma stretched out his hand toward her.  
She had watched them disappear down the road, a sickening  
feeling that she would never see either of them alive again.

As the weeks, months and years passed, without any letters, or  
postcards, or any word, she had given up. She had cried herself  
to sleep many nights. At first she had tried to be optimistic  
about it, but Nodoka assumed that they both had died somewhere,  
or gotten killed.

When the rumors of a man fitting Genma's description seen near  
the Tendo home, Nodoka had gone to see if maybe Soun knew where  
they were. A brief glimmer of hope had sparked within her that  
day.

She noted inwardly that Soun was always very jumpy and hesitant  
when answering her questions.

(He knew, didn't he. He knew the truth and he was hiding Genma  
from me. Oh Kami, what happened to Ranma?)

She cringed inwardly, her thoughts focused on a number of  
horrible things that could have happened to Ranma. She imagined  
her son's tiny, broken body, hastily buried in some shallow hole  
in the ground.

Her train of thought was broken because she realized she was at  
the Tendo Dojo. She knocked on the gate, but no one answered.  
She opened it and proceeded inside to the house.

Inside she found Ranko and Kasumi trying to comfort Akane. It  
was clear that no one had heard her knock, nor did they notice  
her standing there. Akane was buried into Kasumi's shoulder,  
crying her eyes out. Ranko was trying to hug both girls with  
arms outstretched to encompass both of them.

Nodoka sat down near Kasumi. She put her hand on Kasumi's other  
shoulder. Kasumi turned toward Nodoka, and each could see the  
tears in the others' eyes.

"Auntie Nodoka, what brings you by?" Said Kasumi. She tried to  
compose herself.

"I was called down to the coroner's office. I saw your father's  
body. I went down there because they found Genma next to Soun.  
They were apparently out drinking together."

Kasumi broke down and began crying as well, while still holding  
Akane. Ranko, upon hearing Nodoka's statement, stiffened  
slightly. Nodoka noted that Ranko was holding her feelings in  
to provide support to her cousins.

Nodoka moved closer to Kasumi, and put her arms around Kasumi so  
the eldest Tendo daughter could have some support as well.

She knew that the girls would need support to get them through  
the next few days.

* * *

The next morning, Kasumi had managed to pull herself together  
enough to make breakfast. But with the mood in the house, the  
food seemed to be picked at more than eaten. 

Several sets of bloodshot eyes staring downward. A sniffling  
noise coming from one side of the table or another every few  
seconds.

Nodoka noticed how quiet Ranko was. Although she wasn't a  
direct relation to Soun, she seemed very somber yet calm.

Ranko took hold of her pigtail, fingering it slowly, her gaze  
down at the table.

This action interested Nodoka, who stood up and then sat down  
behind the redhead. Ranko was starting to shake and seemed to  
curl forward.

She took Ranko's pigtail from her hand and removed the braid.  
Ranko's hair fell loosely against her back. Nodoka then ran her  
fingers through it slowly.

Ranko began to break down and cry. She curled up tighter into  
little ball. But when Nodoka tried to comfort the girl, she  
jumped away and nearly threw herself into Kasumi's arms.

Nodoka noticed how shocked and confused Akane and Nabiki both  
were. Kasumi seemed to be trying to comfort Ranko, rocking her  
back and forth.

As Nodoka reached out one hand toward the girl Ranko cried out  
pitifully and tried to bury herself deeper within Kasumi grasp.

Kasumi spoke. "Auntie, please. I think you will only upset her  
more."

Nodoka assumed why. she didn't say anything for several  
minutes, until she could not wait any longer.

"Kasumi, Was your father providing shelter to my husband  
lately?"

Kasumi looked down, taking her eyes away from Nodoka. "Yes,  
auntie Saotome. For quite some time now."

This upset Nodoka further. Their father had been making them  
lie to her about Genma.

"Kasumi, where is my son? Did Genma ever tell you what happened  
to Ranma?" A single tear slid down the Saotome matriarch's  
face.

"Yes Auntie, I know where Ranma is. Genma told us about the  
training trip."

"Where is my son? I wish to know."

Ranko cried out at the last statement and the girls all seemed  
to flinch. They sat motionless for several seconds until Kasumi  
spoke up.

"Ranma is frightened to meet you auntie. He, We found out about  
the seppuku pledge, and because of certain circumstances he does  
not feel at this time that you would see him as a man amongst  
men."

Nodoka was shocked at this.

"You mean...My Son, Ranma... Is still Alive?"

"Yes, but he..."

Kasumi's statement was interrupted as Nodoka broke down and  
began to cry again. Akane tried to support her, but was pushed  
away. She continued with her face in her hands for several  
minutes. Finally she looked up, and saw Ranko's eyes.

The girl was curled up into a ball in Kasumi's lap, staring at  
her with wide eyes. Nodoka could clearing see tears streaming  
down her cheeks. Like she wanted so badly to say something to  
Nodoka, but couldn't.

Nodoka looked up toward Kasumi.

"So, I suppose that you are hiding him from me as well? Why?  
What could possibly be so horrible that I would not love my own  
son?

As her emotional state became worse, her voice became ragged.

"I will Never, NEVER acknowledge the existence of that contract.  
Do you have any idea how many times I have cried over the death  
of my son, thinking he was lost forever. That my idiot husband  
had taken away from me the only joy I ever had left. He is more  
precious to me than anything, and there is nothing, NOTHING that  
could have happened to him that make me love him any less."

She hung her head. "Please, I just want to see him again."

After a long period of silence, Nodoka looked up, to lock eyes  
with Kasumi. What they feel upon was Ranko's. The girl wasn't  
crying as much as she seemed in shock, staring back at her.

As she looked into Ranko's eyes, a feeling washed over her.  
Those eyes staring back at her ...

Nodoka's mind flashed back to the day Genma had left with her  
son. She stood at the door and watched as his little arm  
stretched out toward her over Genma's shoulder, and the tears  
streaming from his eyes.

The image had burned itself forever into her mind, and in an  
instant she recognized what she was seeing.

Nodoka's eyes widened and her lips parted. After a moment to  
stop crying and compose herself she stretched her arms and spoke  
softly.

"Ranma, is that really you? I have missed you so."

Kasumi seemed struck by an invisible force as the words  
registered and she flinched. Akane was frozen speechless with  
wide eyes. Nabiki tried to hold back her emotion, as she too  
understood exactly what she was seeing.

Ranma-chan looked at Nodoka. The tears frozen for a moment,  
her mind still in shock, didn't fully comprehend what just  
occurred but something pushed her to take her mother's hand.

Ranma-chan held out her hand, slowly and warily. Tears once  
again streaming down her cheeks.

Nodoka took the initiative, grabbing her out of Kasumi's lap and  
wrapped her arms around her. "Mother is here and I won't let  
you go again."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: More Pain revealed

Epiphany Chapter 2

By Tripolar Disorder

Revision 2.23

* * *

Nodoka was crying. Crying because she was holding her son. Her  
little boy had finally returned to her. She was crying because  
she was happy.

Ranma-chan was also crying. Her mother didn't care about her  
curse, her mother wanted her.

Ranma kept thinking over what Nodoka said. She wished he had  
never left. Everything that Genma had put him through might not  
have happened. It made Ranma-chan only cry even harder into  
Nodoka's arms.

Nodoka kept holding Ranma-chan until she calmed down. then she  
held the redhead out at arms length so she could give her a good  
look over.

"My Son.. er, daughter. I'm so happy to have you back. I'm  
sorry your father scared you so much that you couldn't face me."

Ranma-chan couldn't say a word, only reached out and pulled  
herself back into her mother's embrace, clutching tighter. She  
wasn't audibly crying anymore, but tears still came down her  
cheeks.

Kasumi continued to sit in front of the pair. "I assume you'd  
like to know why your son is a girl."

Nodoka looked down, and Ranma-chan looked back up at her. She  
stared into those deep pools of blue and could see the emotions  
within her eyes. She saw the pain and suffering, and she knew  
that Ranma-chan was begging to be accepted.

"It can wait. I'm just happy to have you back. Whatever my  
bastard husband did, I can't imagine what caused this. It's  
obvious that we need each other. I can listen to the details  
another day."

Ranma-chan looked up and managed a smile. "Actually, it's not  
as bad as it looks, I'm not a girl completely."

Nodoka looked back down at her sniffling bundle. "I'm not sure  
I understand."

Kasumi decided to tell the story. "Ranma changes into a girl  
when splashed with cold water, and changes back when splashed  
with hot water. It's a magical curse that he got while training  
in china."

Ranma-chan wiped her eyes. "It doesn't hurt or nuthin' Mom. It  
happens so often, I almost don't notice it."

* * *

Sitting outside the house on one of the rocks circling the Koi  
pond, and within hearing range, but seemly hidden from view from  
everyone inside, a single person watched the events intently.

Thinking to them self, (finally, after all this time. She's got  
her mother, and she's finally loved. Dammit, if I had known  
that killing Genma would have done it, I would've done it myself  
long ago.)

The invisible person continued to look on.

* * *

Nabiki came out of the kitchen with the kettle. "This time  
Saotome, it's on me."

Nodoka noted that Ranma was mentally changing, like she was  
putting on a mask. Her slight smile disappeared, and her eyes  
seemed to lose their glow.

Nabiki held out the kettle and poured hot water over Ranma-chan.

Nodoka was stunned at the speed of the transformation. Ranma's  
hair darkened till it was a deep black. Ranma's breasts shrunk  
into well developed pectoral muscles. A few inches in height  
completed the transformation. His face was solem and  
expressionless.

Ranma stood up and turned to give his mother a better view.  
Nodoka smiled. "You grew up just like I had imagined." She put  
her hand on his shoulder.

She was about to suggest that They all sit down and Ranma tell  
her about his training trip, when she was interrupted as Shampoo  
stepped in through the open shoji doors. She didn't destroy any  
walls as she came in, and she was acting cautious.

Shampoo looked over the scene, noting the bloodshot eyes from  
both Nodoka and Ranma. She turned to Nodoka. "Nihao  
Saotome-san. Is pleasure to meet you."

Shampoo knelt down in front of Ranma. "Am sorry hear Panda-man  
dead, but am happy you find mother. Will leave alone for while.  
Need time to mourn and have bond time with mother. Arien is  
lucky to have mother."

With that, Shampoo bowed and took off.

Nabiki looked at Ranma. "That was different."

Kasumi quickly hid a small smile.

Nodoka turned toward him. "Ranma, is there anything else that  
you should be telling me about?"

Kasumi saw this a cue to brew some tea, so she went into the  
kitchen.

Ranma sighed. He figured he'd better start explaining the kind  
of routine that occurs in Nerima. It was going to be a long  
day.

* * *

Later that evening, after hearing all about Ranma's life on the  
road, Nodoka was in the kitchen. Kasumi was off at Doctor  
Tofu's clinic. She had said it was to return a book, but her  
eyes had told a different story.

So she was getting started on dinner when her thoughts drifted  
to the last visit at the Tendo's. She had watched with  
fascination as Ranko had turned the making of a salad into  
a martial arts demonstration.

She now knew the truth and it made her both happy and sad.

Nodoka had grown quite fond of the strange girl. She was always  
happy to see her, and always ready to help out. She had forced  
Ranma into wearing a dress and act more "Feminine". Then  
giggled, remembering how she had made the panda eat Akane's  
cooking.

(Ranma just wanted to see me. And risked exposing his secret.)  
She remembered when the hot water pipe burst in the kitchen. It  
made her smile to think how creative he son had to be.

As she was getting out the ingredients she was still thinking  
how helpful Ranko had been in the kitchen.

"I almost wish Ranko was here. She was always so helpful." She  
said out loud, not talking to anyone. She just didn't realize  
that someone heard her.

Ranma was about to walk into the kitchen when he stopped at  
hearing what Nodoka said. He silently turned around and dashed  
up to his room.

Nodoka was getting started on the stove when she noticed  
movement out of the corner of her eye.

Standing in the doorway was Ranma-chan. She was in the same  
house dress and apron that she had been wearing the last time.  
Her hands were clasped together in front of her.

"Can I help you make dinner Auntie?" Came a slightly trembling  
voice."

"Of course dear, why don't you ... Oh Kami!"

Nodoka dropped the wooden spoon she was holding, ran over and  
wrapped her arms around Ranma-chan. Tears forming and  
streaking down her cheeks.

Ranma-chan was shaking and Nodoka felt it, she swept the girl up  
off the floor and had her sitting sideways on her knees. Arms  
were now exchanged and Nodoka winced at the strength of the  
tight embrace her female son had around her chest.

After several minutes, she could feel Ranma calm down, so she  
decided to speak. "You don't need to pretend anymore. You are  
my little prince... princess too, and nothing will make me  
change my mind."

Ranma-chan bit her lip. "Do you mind if I be your princess  
tonight? I wanna help with supper an' I promise to watch any  
veggies first."

Nodoka wiped her eyes, and chuckled a little. She let go of  
Ranma-chan. They looked into each other's eyes. Nodoka saw  
nothing but unconditional love staring back at her in her  
child's eyes.

Ranma-chan picked up the spoon off the floor, and held it out  
toward Nodoka. "You dropped this...Mom."

She looked toward Ranma. "You don't have to remain a girl if  
you want to help me. You can upstairs and change quickly."

Ranma seemed to ponder this a moment, before smiling and shaking  
her head. "Nah, I'm already dressed to help. And your pot is  
boilin' over."

"EEP!" Was all Nodoka could say as she grabbed the spoon and  
dropped it in the sink. She took down another from it's wall  
hook and tended to the stove.

Soon Nodoka and Ranma were busy making the meal. Instructing  
her charge on the proper way to make a salad, and what needed  
to be added to the soup. She noted that Ranma-chan was smiling,  
a genuine natural smile. Nodoka made sure to address her child  
correctly and the rest of the meal prep went without any other  
incident.

* * *

That night Nodoka was trying to get some sleep on the Sofa  
downstairs, but she just couldn't get to sleep. Her instincts  
were telling her something was wrong. Very wrong.

She crept upstairs silently. She stopped at the door to Ranma's  
room. She thought she heard a weak voice on the other side. It  
sounded like a small child crying.

Nodoka slid open the door a crack to see inside. Her eyes  
strained to see the contents.

Ranma-chan was on the floor curled into the tightest of fetal  
balls. Her arms were protecting her neck and her face, and she  
was shaking from head to toe. It was obvious that she was  
crying and at one point she heard the girl weakly scream out,  
"Momma, help me!"

Nodoka stood there shocked at what she saw. Her heart tried to  
tear itself from her chest.

It took more time for am eyelash to flutter, then for the door  
to be thrown open with enough force to knock it off it's tracks,  
and for Nodoka to rush to Ranma's side.

As she entered the room her eyes scanned every inch, there was no  
one else there, nor signs of entry. Ranma was obviously trying  
to protect herself from multiple blows. Nodoka realized that  
Ranma-chan was having a nightmare. She tried to wake the girl,  
but it only served to make Ranma cry out again.

She lifted the girl into her arms and set her in her lap. She  
snaked her arms in around Ranma-chan's waist, and began rocking  
her crying bundle, repeating over and over that she was there  
and that Ranma was safe.

Ranma-chan stayed curled up for almost an hour, crying for most  
of that time. As she started to relax and calm down, she  
stopped shielding her body and instead put her arms around her  
mother.

At no time did she seem to wake up, and instead continued to  
sleep in Nodoka's arms. She continued to hold on wondering what  
was happening to her child.

Her question was answered when Kasumi appeared in the hallway.  
She had moved past the broken remains of the door and looked in  
upon the scene and deduced what had transpired.

"She was having the nightmare again wasn't she? She was  
shielding herself and calling out for you."

The last statement came out like a question, as if another  
response was suggested. Nodoka also picked this up, but didn't  
give it away. "How did you know dear?"

Kasumi sighed then walked into the room. She sat down before  
the Saotome matriarch.

"When Ranma was six years old, Genma dug a pit in the ground  
near where they were camping which he filled with house cats  
that he had stolen from that area. He then wrapped Ranma in  
fish sausages and fish paste and tossed him into the pit."

"It was supposed to be technique for an unbeatable art called  
the Neko-Ken. All it did was scar Ranma, both emotionally and  
physically. He is now so afraid of cats, that even the mere  
sight of one causes him to become hysterical and run away  
screaming."

"Genma tried to get Ranma over the fear of cats by throwing him  
back into the pit, day after day. Ranma couldn't remember  
exactly how many times he was thrown into the pit, but we think  
it was every day for about a month."

"I have seen Ranma relive that experience in his nightmares too  
many times to count. He cries out as the cats bite and claw  
him. He calls first for his father, then to you, to save him  
from the pain."

"I wonder what Genma was actually thinking as he heard his son  
crying out for his help, even though Genma threw him in there."

Kasumi had lowered her head while talking and when she brought  
it up she noticed that Nodoka's face had gotten quite pale.

"Whenever I held her, to tried and comfort her, she continued  
to call for you. I always ended up waking her up to get over  
it. But tonight it seems Ranma finally got her wish."

Nodoka lowered her head. "I never should have let them go.  
What other barbaric things did Genma do? I'm still surprised  
that he, er she isn't completely insane. Hearing this I can't  
fathom what you four aren't telling me."

At this Kasumi winced. Nodoka nodded. "I had a feeling that  
Ranma's curse wasn't the only thing that he has been through.  
I want you to tell me.." She looked down at her sleeping  
bundle, now quiet and relaxed. "...Tomorrow. You can tell me  
tomorrow."

"I promise Auntie, but I will leave you alone now."

With that Nodoka was left to comfort Ranma-chan again. She  
continued to hold her the rest of the night.

* * *

From across the street, the invisible figure looked toward the  
house and the closed window. Satisfied that intervention would  
not be needed tonight, the figure took off.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Ranko, Stage Right

Epiphany Chapter 03

By Tripolar Disorder

Revision 4.1

This is an alternative universe from the Ranma timeline.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's nightmare...

Darkness. A swirling mass of black, so dark, that no light could  
escape it. He was trapped within the icy cold tentacles of the  
darkness. It played with him, permeated him, leaving him weak  
and defenseless against the coming attack.

The cats were on him. All over him. Worse than the darkness,  
he felt their claws tearing away at both his flesh and his mind.

Ranma struggled to retain control. He could not let the cat in  
him take over. He tried to fight back, but the hopelessness he  
faced could not be overcome, and he lost.

With the last strength he had left, he weakly cried out for his  
mother.

A terrible crash near his feet and he thought he saw her. His  
mother was there and she would save him. She lifted him up out  
of the pit and he was feeling safe.

The pain of the pit subsiding, he was no longer crying, but then  
realized he was a she. Nodoka gasped and moved away from her.

No matter how fast she ran toward her mother, she kept getting  
further away.

Ranma-chan cried outward, her arms outstretched as she ran as  
fast as she could. She stumbled and fell, and darkness claimed  
her again. She curled into a ball once more, feeling her heart  
torn out yet again. The voice of her father echoing insults  
filled the air. "You sound like a girl, Ranma." "What kind of  
man are you?"

As she opened her eyes, to look into the darkness, something  
didn't feel right. He blinked and found himself in his room at  
the Tendo's. He cursed himself that it was all a dream, and that  
he had been weak to be frightened by it. He got up and walked  
over to the door, and was about to open it, when a hand was  
placed on his shoulder.

Ranma jumped and turned around to face his girl-side. She was  
wearing an identical silk shirt and tie leg pants. He noticed  
her smile. She turned her head as she followed him, as he  
circled her. She kept her hands behind her back, clasped  
loosely.

"Who are you!" He almost shouted at her. "You another one of  
those mirror clones?"

Her smile changed to a frown, but only for a moment. "You insult  
me Ranma. Don't you realize that you are still dreaming?"

Ranma gestured around him. "It sure looks real to me."

The girl nodded. "So I did a nice job huh? The least you could  
do, would be to compliment me on my accuracy. With a wave of her  
hand the walls split from the floor and he could see flowing  
darkness, a swirlng void that sent chills across up his spine.  
Just as quickly, the walls moved back into place, once again  
enclosing the room."

"Uh yeah, nice job. Just curious, who are you, and why are you  
in my dream?"

"You can call me Ranko, since we are so found of the name, and  
as to who I am, I am your curse. As for the why, I decided that  
I could no longer let you be consumed by your nightmares."

Ranma had a confused look. "My curse? You mean my cursed form?"

Ranko shook her head. "No, I am your curse. I am the magic that  
causes you to change into a girl. I have simply invaded your  
thoughts and taken this familiar form."

Ranko turned around and walked over toward the wall. She  
continued to face it as she began to explain.

"Ranma, magic is a funny thing. When the spirit of the springs  
targeted you to be cursed, it didn't look into your mind. But  
once you are cursed, the magic gets to know you. Created by the  
springs the moment you were dropped in the pool, my job is to  
make you a water magnet. I influence your actions to cause you  
to come into contact with cold water. I know everything about  
Jusenkyo curses and the cures. I learned about everything else  
from you, by looking through your mind."

Ranko sighed and she turned around. "I am sorry Ranma. I have  
seen the horrible things within your minds eye." She sighed and  
walked over to him. Ranko then dropped down onto her knees and  
gave Ranma a hug. She held it for a long time before releasing.  
Ranma meanwhile, had stiffened slightly before trying to comfort  
the girl.

When she parted he could see her eyes. She was beginning to cry.  
Ranma was genuinely curious as to what was happening. Ranko  
noticed this, and she sighed.

"I know what you are thinking. Why am I crying? I'm crying  
because I have done nothing but cause you more pain and  
suffering. You almost lost everything thanks to me, but today I  
have witnessed an event that has shown me a path."

"A way to make everything better and give you back what I took  
away, and I fully intend to use it."

Ranma looked at her, "Whddya mean?"

"Your thoughts are open to me at all times. I know you feel more  
comfortable in your female form than you let on to others. I  
think that some around you know this."

Ranma pulled away from her. He stood up and walked away from the  
redhead. "You're lying! I don't like being a girl. Everyone  
knows that."

Ranko stood up and walked over to him. He stepped backward upon  
her continuing advance.

"You look in the mirror and see the face of a broken man, the  
effect your idiot father's attempt to make you a man amoungst  
men. You own face is a visual reminder of all the aches and  
pains of old wounds. Everything you did to get your mother  
back."

"But when you look at this face in the mirror, you see a  
different person. You know it's you looking out, but you see  
this body as your chance to escape the pain. I want to give you  
that new life."

He was still looking away from her, shaking his head. "You're  
lying!"

"You are the one who's lying to themself here and there is no  
need. It only makes your problems worse. Genma and Soun aren't  
around to fill your head with nonsense. Your mother is happy  
having you as a girl."

Ranma gave her a suspicious glare. "You don't know that."

Ranko shook her head. "I do too, and so would you if you stopped  
and felt outside your body for a moment. She's out there holding  
you and trying to make your nightmare fade. She heard you cry  
out for her and she came running. She took the door off it's  
track."

Ranma was still backpedaling, until he hit the wall. "But, but,  
but,..."

"Ranma, I did not come here to convince you that you should be a  
girl. I came here because I wanted to offer you the choice. I  
want you to be truly happy and this is the only way that I can do  
it. Then you can make your own mind, and no one will have a say  
in it but you."

Ranma braced himself against the wall. "What are you going to  
do to me?"

Ranko smiled again. "You have accepted the curse Ranma, wheither  
you admit it or not. I know the truth and so do you. I will  
surrender my power to you, and you can discover your own  
feelings for yourself."

With that she threw herself at him. Ranko wrapped her arms  
around his torso, and squeezed. Ranma was stunned, but he felt  
the urge to return the embrace, and did so. Suddenly there was a  
bright blue glow around them. Ranma closed his eyes as the light  
was immensly bright. Ranma could feel a new source of power  
engulf him. He could feel it flowing through his veins and  
giving him strength. It felt strange, like softness and warmth,  
and it calmed him. When it faded Ranma found that he was  
standing in the middle of the room again, and that he was a she.

She looked around franticly. Ranko was nowhere to be found.  
Ranma-chan even called out to the emptiness, "Is this some kind  
of a joke?"

She was about to scream, when a soft voice echoed against the  
wall. Ranma-chan turned to see Ranko sliding in through the  
wall like a ghost. "Oops, I got thrown off you there. I  
couldn't quite handle the energy output. Sorry about that."

"So what did you do?" Asked a frustrated Onna-Ranma.

"Welcome to the first day of your new life. I promise to help  
make it better than your old one."

And with that, the room faded into darkness and Ranma-chan opened  
her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nodoka had carried the sleeping girl downstairs, laying her on  
the couch. She had then gone in to help Kasumi with breakfast.

She returned to look upon Ranma-chan, who was still asleep and  
murmuring softly.

Nodoka was about to wake her, when she noticed Ranma-chan's face  
contorting and a dark blue aura formed around her.

Nodoka took a step back as the aura became larger and encompassed  
more area.

As she continued to watch, the aura began to brighten. Marbled  
clouds of bright red flowed across it until it settled on a  
violet hue. Then it faded away.

She was concerned about what she just saw and was moving closer  
when Ranma-chan's eyes opened. She yawned and sat up.

"Oh man, what a dream." as she scratched the back of her head.

Nodoka came over and hugged her. "How are you feeling dear?"

Ranma-chan smiled, and returned the hug. She looked around at  
the living room. "How did I end up here?"

"I carried you down here. I saw you having a nightmare last  
night and I heard you crying out my name, so I ran in to save  
you, but I couldn't seem to wake you up."

Ranma-chan hung her head, leaning against Nodoka's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." Inwardly she was thinking,  
(Ranko was right. She did hold me all night. Maybe she does  
love me.)

Nodoka frowned. "I hope that you can tell me that the Neko-Ken  
was the worst of the training that your father put you through.  
I do not want you to withhold anything like that from me ever  
again."

Ranma-chan nodded, and Nodoka gave her another hug. She didn't  
let go, but just held on.

Kasumi interrupted them by exiting the kitchen with food,  
signaling the start of breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast went rather uneventful. A few minutes after breakfast  
however, Ukyo showed up.

Ukyo had been worried about Ranma since he was not at school.  
She had also seen Shampoo, who had told her that Ranma's mother  
was at the Dojo and Ranma was very happy, dispite his father's  
death.

At the current moment however, Ranma-chan and Akane were becoming  
ill at the sheer volume of sucking up that Ukyo was doing.

Seventeen Okonomiaki all decorated with Kanji "Welcome Mama  
Saotome" were sitting on every available horizontal space,  
including the floor.

Then there was the flowers. Ukyo had stopped by a florist along  
the way. Several large vases stood in the entryway, since they  
could not be taken in any further. A multitude of colors spilled  
out from them.

Nabiki was standing there with a calculator trying to determine  
the worth of the whole mess just for her own personal amusement.

Ukyo was calmly sipping tea next to Nodoka and Kasumi.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Saotome." Ukyo was talking in her  
'cute as a button' voice.

"The pleasure is mine. I appreciate it when people knock and not  
just invite themselves in."

Ukyo smiled.(Well... ) she thought to herself (...at least I made  
a better impression than that chinese bitch.)

Ranma-chan shook her head, looking around at everything. "I  
can't stand to be in the room with all the sucking up going on."  
And she left to take a bath.

Ukyo and Nodoka were discussing the events that led to her being  
engaged to Ranma, the stealing of the Yati cart and her sworn  
revenge, when everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a scream.  
Ranma-chan's scream.

Akane and Kasumi were the first to action. Ukyo and Nodoka  
followed in close behind. Ukyo noticed that the Saotome  
matriarch's sword was already out, so she got her battle spatula  
to the ready.

What the group found in the furo was a crying redhead. Naked,  
but all alone. She was curled up, her knees up at her chest.  
Shaking, and her head just above the water.

As Akane burst through the door she was in battle stance.  
She and Ukyo did a sweep of the room and found no signs of any  
intruders. Kasumi and Nodoka grabbed Ranma-chan and pulled her  
from the water, wrapping a towel around her.

As everyone was trying to figure out what happened, there was a  
familiar "Oh my" from Kasumi before she plunged her hand back in  
the water.

"What is it Kasumi?"

Kasumi stood up. Her face turned pale, and she pointed toward  
Ranma-chan. "The water is hot!"

* * *

Cologne was busy in the kitchen at the Nekohanten. She was  
adding several rather strange looking herbs to what looked to be  
Italian pasta sauce.

She stopped a moment. She felt the aura of Ranma, as if he was  
just outside the kitchen and was, less then happy. She hopped  
out to find the dining area empty, but the aura was getting  
stronger. It was coming from near the front door.

Cologne became pale. She had never witnessed such a focused rage  
from Ranma before, and the worst part is that it was clearly  
directed at her.

She suddenly felt it spike, and she dove under a table.

A circular section of the front exterior wall exploded inward.  
Flying debris caused a dust cloud that cut visibility to nothing.

When the dust settled she saw Ranma-chan standing in a slumped  
over, staggered stance in the middle of a ten foot diameter hole  
in the wall.

Cologne hopped up on her stick. Trying to hide her fear of the  
immense aura surrounding the girl, She calmly asked.

"Hello Son-in-Law. What can I do for you?"

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth, then she was hit,  
and slammed into the wall. The image of Ranma-chan vanished from  
the hole in the wall.

Cologne was amazed, that she could move with such speed to fool  
her own eyes. Ranma's aura was so large at the moment that it  
was almost impossible to determine where the girl was.

As she tried to move away from the wall, she felt the air near  
her ripple, and was forcefully slammed against the wall again.

(Son in law is just playing with me. The boy could easily beat  
me or kill me at this point, but he isn't. Thank goodness for  
his ethics.)

Nodoka looked about the room, and saw Cologne leaning against the  
wall. She pointed toward the Amazon. "Ranma is not very happy  
with you. I myself have no interest in your well being, so I  
suggest you put forth the remedy to whatever you have done to my  
son."

Cologne paused a moment, her mind in deep thought. She could not  
come up with an answer and so she spoke. "I am sorry to sound  
naive, but what are you talking about?"

That was when she finally noticed Ranma-chan. Just a few feet  
away with with teeth clenched and settled into a crouched, ready  
stance.

Ranma snorted out of her nostrils, and Cologne swore she saw  
smoke. "All right old mummy, Unlock my curse."

"Indeed, please produce the cure. It has been hard on us already  
with Genma's death." Nodoka had stepped up behind Ranma-chan and  
put her hands on the shaking girl's shoulders.

Cologne was already thinking. She mentally listed all the ways  
that one would use to lock a person into cursed form. But each  
time, it was denied, for she neither had the method, nor a cure.

Finally Cologne bowed head. "I swear on the name of my tribe  
that I have done nothing. Please believe me. If you have been  
locked into your cursed form Son-..., Ranma, then let me see if  
I can figure what has done it?"

Ranma stood there glaring into Cologne's eyes. She felt the  
girl's piercing gaze, and her aura pushing against her. Then it  
ended.

Ranma visibly calmed. She turned toward Nodoka. "Mom, she is  
telling the truth. She has never lied to me before on something  
this important, and I believe she is telling the truth now."

Cologne picked up her staff. She looked around the cafe. The  
hole in the wall, several broken and shattered tables were  
composing a pile of debris that was all created by Ranma in the  
span of just a few seconds without touching anything.

She stretched out her chi, cautiously, trying to feel out the  
girl. She could feel the strain Ranma was having holding her  
temper in check. Her aura was shifting around, as if in pieces,  
barely holding itself together.

(Ranma-chan was having a mental breakdown. Her actions were more  
violent and less planned.) Then she remembered what Nodoka had  
said. (Ranma's idiot father was dead. So now he will no longer  
stand in the way. But the stress of his death, and Ranma somehow  
getting locked into cursed form was too much.)

She hopped over to the pair and looked Ranma-chan over. "You  
used a great deal of energy there Ranma. It would be best if you  
get some sleep." And with that, Cologne quickly tapped a spot on  
Ranma-chan's forehead and the girl collapsed to the floor,  
asleep.

Nodoka swept the redhead into her arms, glaring at Cologne.  
"What did you just do to her?"

"I put her to sleep for her own good. Whatever has happened to  
her is not helping her. I sensed a problem with her conscience  
thought patterns. If she sleeps, we will have an easier time  
determining what happened."

Cologne instructed her to carry Ranma-chan upstairs where she was  
laid out on Shampoo's bedroll. She took great care in placing  
the pillow under the girl's head.

Cologne then left the room and returned moments later with  
several boxes. As she opened each box they appeared to hold  
jewelry, but with the way the old woman handled them they were  
much more than pretty gems.

Cologne dangled several of them over Ranma-chan, swinging them  
back and forth in small arcs. Each time Nodoka noticed a look  
of disappointment, followed by the gems being tossed back into a  
box and another taking it's place.

Meanwhile Shampoo had returned and curious as to why her arien  
was sleeping in her room. She was shushed and so stood in the  
corner and watched.

After a minute Cologne looked up, and held a clear blue sphere  
out to Shampoo. "Take this child and hold it so that we can both  
see it."

Shampoo did as she was instructed. In her hands the sphere  
instantly clouded over until it was a smoky black in color.

Nodoka was amazed at the transformation. "What is that?" She  
asked.

Cologne took back the sphere and it changed back to it's original  
clear blue color.

"This gems detects the presence of water sprite magic. When in  
contact with anyone effected by magic of a water based origin it  
changes like you just saw. Shampoo also has a Jusenkyo curse.  
But look here."

Cologne placed it in Ranma-chan's hand and it did nothing. "As I  
thought. Ranma is longer cursed." She took the gem and put it  
back in it's box.

* * *

Ranma-chan was standing in the room in her mind again. She was  
frantically looking around when Ranko phased in through the wall  
opposite her.

"Finally, I've been trying to tell you, but you were so cought up  
in emotions you couldn't hear me."

"I have been trying to tell you that you're not locked. I told  
you I wanted to give you the choice."

She nearly dived forward as Ranma-chan feel to her knees. She  
took the girl into her arms. "Shhh, you're alright. You'll be  
okay."

Ranma-chan buried her face into Ranko's shoulder. Ranko  
comforted her, by stroking the crying girl's hair. After a few  
minutes, Ranma finally seemed to calm down. "Please change me  
back, please..." she mumbled into Ranko's shoulder."

"I'm sorry, I should have explained myself a little better. You  
can't ever be locked into one form or another anymore. No one  
can hurt you like that ever again. I promise. You control your  
curse now, not water, and not anyone else. No magical artifacts  
or other craziness."

Ranma-chan quickly pulled back, her face a mix of surprise and  
excitement as she looked into her twin's eyes. "So, I change  
when I want? No more splashing?"

Ranko nodded. "Just focus and think about being a man, and you  
can do it... well, when Cologne wakes you up that is."

Ranma-chan hugged her fiercly. "Thank ... you."

Ranko hugged her back. "Anytime you need someone to talk to,  
just think to me, cause I'm not going to hide. We can talk to  
each other whenever, and if you need me, I'll be here."

Ranko then looked up, "Oops, time to wake up. You better get  
going, and remember, I'm here for you."

Ranma-chan smiled and stood up. She smiled. "Thank you Ranko  
for the cure and for being my friend."

As Ranma-chan faded out, Ranko smiled back, and spoke outloud,  
knowing no one could hear her. "You need a real friend Ranma,  
and I intend to be the first."

* * *

"HI YAAA! If arien no longer cursed, then why is arien still  
girl-type?" Shampoo was giving Cologne a quizzical Dog-head  
tilt.

"I would like the answer myself child."

Cologne turned toward Nodoka, paused for several seconds trying  
to decide how to tactfully question her, then spoke.

"I would like to explain what happened to Ranma, but there are  
only a handful of ways this could have happened, none of which I  
have ever witnessed. Tell me, did you see anything strange  
happen to Ranma lately?"

Nodoka's eyes bounced back and forth, she appeared to be involved  
in mental deliberate. Finally she said... "Define Strange. I  
have seen my son change into a girl, a strange glowing ball of  
light surrounding her while she slept, and..."

She was interrupted by Cologne, "What do you mean by glowing ball  
of light?"

Nodoka sighed. She explained what she had seen earlier that  
morning, before Ranma woke.

Cologne pondered this for several moments before giving up. She  
turned away from Nodoka, to face Ranma. "I'm sorry, I don't know  
what happened and I don't know what that was. Whatever it was,  
it must have removed the curse magic from Ranma. She is for all  
intensive purposes, a normal, healthy young woman."

She turned back to Nodoka. "I do not have any remedy for this.  
Ranma is now a girl for the rest of her life. Whatever has done  
this is beyond any magic my tribe has witnessed in the many  
centuries we have lived near the springs."

Cologned sighed. "Please forgive my previous actions. In my  
attempts to get my granddaughter Shampoo married to Ranma, I have  
used methods which may have strained your daughter's fragile hold  
on her self-image."

"Downstairs, Ranma seemed no longer stable and being trapped as a  
girl may remove whatever holds her sanity together. I'm afraid  
of what she may do when I wake her up. I can surmise that she  
will be either forcefully angry, or fall into a state of  
depression and apathy."

Shampoo thought to herself. (Just what she needs, I'm betting on  
the latter, but the hole in the front wall was impressive. I  
hope that we can calm her down either way.)

Nodoka hung her head. "It will be alright. I will do anything  
to make her happy now. Please wake her. She needs to hear the  
truth."

Cologne picked up her staff and tapped Ranma-chan on the forehead  
again. The redhead's eyes snapped open. She sat up slowly.  
"Forgive me for putting you to sleep like that Ranma, you felt  
ill and I wanted to give you some rest."

Ranma-chan nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry for losing it."

Nodoka pulled her daughter into her arms. In turn Onna-Ranma  
closed her eyes and leaned against her mother. Nodoka decided to  
break the news.

"Ranma, Cologne says she cannot figure out why you don't change  
anymore. The magic within you seems to have gone."

There was a long pause they waited for a response. Ranma's face  
was unreadable. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing  
continued slow and gentle.

Finally, she replied. "Momma, ... if I was a girl forever, would  
you still love me?"

Nodoka had tears in her eyes. "Of course dear. Nothing could  
ever change how I feel about you. I finally have you back and I  
promise not to let you get hurt again."

Ranma was still calm. "Many times after I got cursed, I had  
nightmares like this, but in them you never accepted me. I never  
dreamed you would say that. Pops made me think that you wouldn't  
love me anymore, and because of him I was afraid to go home. I  
was ready to kill myself..." She wiped a tear from her eye.  
"... but I always wished you would accept me."

She leaned back against her mother and closed her eys. Where  
everyone was expecting a tense moment, there had been none,  
however the few moments of silence were broken by light sobbing  
as her situation's full impact must have finally struck her and  
increased in intensity until Ranma was bawling outright, her face  
buried in her mother's shoulder once more.

Cologne looked almost shocked. She was having trouble believing  
that the great fighter that she had envisioned Ranma to be was  
crying her eyes out. In all her dealings with the boy, she  
thought him to be the pillar of emotional strength, when in fact  
it was all an act. The last hour or so, her eyes had opened to  
the truth. All the clues were right in front of her face, and  
she had ignored them. Shampoo told of all the time Ranma spent  
under the bridge, all alone. She also recalled in her mind the  
days of the chestbut fist training, and how Ranma acted back  
then. Now being locked forever, with no cure, would finally  
break the child's frail psyche.

She noticed Nodoka now holding the role of strength. Gently  
comforting her child, her abused and neglected offspring who's  
difficult life had finally taken it's toll and her defenses had  
broken down for the last time.

Cologne suddenly felt a bit of remorse for everything she had  
done, and in a moment of personal weakness, she added her tiny  
arms to the embrace.

Ranma and Nodoka both felt the slight chill when Cologne stepped  
in. Ranma looked at Cologne, "Does this mean that Shampoo has to  
start hunting me down again?"

Cologne shook her head, much to onno-Ranma's relief. "No child.  
The kiss of death was removed long ago. And I remove the kiss of  
marriage as of now. You don't have to worry about anyone from  
our village attacking you anymore. I will personally punish  
anyone from my village who attacks you from now on."

"Even though I can stil turn into a guy huh? You are freeing me  
from all those obligations. Now maybe I can just find a way to  
get Ukyo and Akane off my back and I can be a normal teenager."

Heads fell downward. All believed Ranma had shut out of her mind  
what her mother had said. Nodoka pulled her daughter in even  
tighter. "I'm sorry hon, but Cologne says you can't change back  
anymore. You will be my daughter from now on."

Still smiling toward Cologne, Ranma replied. "Ahh, but the magic  
is not gone."

Cologne shook her head. Ranma-chan turned toward Shampoo and  
smiled. "You'll flip when you see this!" She giggled.

Ranma-chan closed her eyes. She imagined herself changing. At  
the same time she felt the power within her grow until it came  
from every fiber of her being. Then it faded just as easily.  
She opened her eyes and she was a he again.

Shampoo was staring with wide eyes. No water, no nothing. Ranma  
just changed at will. She couldn't believe it.

Nodoka looked at her son. "Is that supposed to happen? I'm not  
too familiar with your curse."

Ranma shifted forms again, smiling. "It does now."

Cologne's face was currently planted into the floor.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

New day, new revision, and new plot to rewrite.


	4. Chapter 4: Nodoka's Career

Epiphany Chapter 4

By Tripolar Disorder  
and Dragon Dagger.

Revision 4.4.2

This is an alternative universe from the Ranma timeline.

* * *

Ranma-chan was sitting next to the mat. She was smiling and  
Nodoka was hugging her from behind, her eyes closed. She kissed  
the top of her daughter's head. "I'm glad you are ok dear. We  
were worried."

Cologne came returned from her faceplant and she and Shampoo were  
currently trying to determine if they just been dreaming.

Ranma-chan smiled widely as she looked at the strange face  
Shampoo was giving her. "I'm free of your amazon tricks. The  
Cat's tongue or anything else won't hurt me no more."

Shampoo tried to act innocent, her face difficult to read.

Nodoka looked at Cologne. "Care to explain?"

Cologne shrugged. "Never has my tribe seen anyone gain control of  
a curse. It would appear that you are no longer cursed at all  
Ranma. You now are a magic shapeshifter. I am curious as to how  
Ranma knew after waking up."

Ranma nodded. "A little voice in my head told me."

She looked over the girl, noticing how strange she seemed to be  
acting. Calm, reserved. Ranma-chan seemed buried in her  
mother's arms, her usual proud and arrogent demeiner replaced by  
child-like affection.

Cologne sent out her chi again, feeling the pathways. She  
realized that she was witnessing an emotion she had rarely seen  
in all her dealing with Ranma. Ranma wasn't mad, or upset, or  
anything usual. She was relaxed and seemed happy. All the  
problems she had seen with Ranma's thought patterns only minutes  
before, gone.

(Could his mother actually invoke this much change in  
personality?) Until yesterday she thought he didn't even have a  
mother. She decided she would look into it later. For now she  
would leave Ranma alone. If his mother really did have such an  
effect, then more time spent together could pacify Ranma, and  
make figuring out the source of his strange cure much easier.

Shampoo was sitting in the corner. She was both happy and jealous  
of Ranma, as she watched the girl shift form repeatedly as if his  
own body was a toy.

Nodoka cleared her throat. Ranma changed into girl form and  
twisted her body around to face her mother. Cologne and Shampoo  
did as well.

"If you will excuse us Matriarch, Ranma and I have some business  
to take care of, Unless you need anything else from us?"

"Momma, please forgive me for deceiving you when I asked if you  
still loved me. I really wanted to know. thank you for telling  
me the truth."

Nodoka pulled her back into her arms and held her again silently  
for a moment before responding. "You will always be my child, no  
matter what."

Cologne tried to smile as she showed them out. She had made a  
promise breaking the kisses, as well as protecting her from the  
tribe. She was not as upset as she thought in finding out Ranma  
was still able to be a man.

"Ranma, a word of advice." Commented Cologne. "You are not the  
only one once afflicted with a Jusenkyo curse. If I am to uphold  
my promise to protect you, I must ask you to refrain from  
changing in public without the use of water. In fact, I would  
reccomend that you change when struck by water anyway. Your cure  
is beyond my understanding, so far from duplicatable."

Ranma-chan nodded. "That's a good idea. Thank you. I don't  
want Ryoga or anyone else trying to beat a cure outta me if I  
ain't got one."

Cologne showed them out, watched them disappear down the road,  
then turned to Shampoo.

"Today has opened my eyes to a few things great-granddaughter. I  
may be more willing to believe some of the things that you have  
been trying to tell me."

Shampoo nodded. Then, I have but one thing to pass on you.  
Ranma made a comment earlier, and I want you to know exactly what  
she meant.

* * *

Nodoka gestured for Ranma to follow her. She had turned at a  
corner while Ranma had continued straight.

"Where we going mom?" asked Ranma-chan. "The Tendo Dojo is this  
way."

Nodoka replied. "We are going to our home Ranma. I need to pick  
up a couple things."

Ranma-chan quickly made her way back to Nodoka's side and they  
continued on down the street.

As they were walking Nodoka had time to think. She had fallen  
behind Ranma and was watching her child.

Nodoka began to notice a change in Ranma's stride. The girl began  
to slow down coming to a stop a few feet ahead. She just seemed  
to be staring off into space.

Nodoka came up behind and asked her what was wrong. She was  
surprised at the answer.

"Nothing really mom. Just looking around. I think I remember a  
little about this place." And look Ranma-chan did. It was  
interesting to just let the memories from her very young life  
float to the surface as she looked around.

There was a playground nearby and as Ranma-chan spotted it she  
remembered a painful memory. "I wasn't very strong when I was  
little was I?" She murmured to herself as she let the memory of  
getting beaten up by a bully on the playground play through her  
mind.

"No you weren't dear. But you have grown up so well. I think  
Those bullies would have their hands full."

"I wonder what they would think if a girl beat the snot out of  
them?" Ranma-chan smirked as a slightly devilish light came to  
her eyes.

Nodoka saw the grin and started chuckling. "Lets hope they don't  
get the courage to try something. I would hate for someone to  
get hurt."

Ranma-chan shrugged and smiling again letting the warm sun and  
the peaceful street scenes bring her mood back up. They walked  
along together, Ranma stopping several times to hug Nodoka before  
running ahead and exploring.

(Like a puppy on a leash, always checking to make sure she  
approved, before scampering off a little ways to check something  
out.) Nodoka thought to herself with a smile.

As they approached the house, Ranma-chan seemed to get a bit more  
excited. She apparently had remembered her first home.

Three young women across the street from them recognized Nodoka,  
waved to her and made their way across to meet her. Ranma  
instantly lost her good mood, and actually fell behind Nodoka in  
stride. She seemed to be trying to hide herself in her mother's  
shadow.

The women however were not fooled and one circled around while  
the other two stopped in front of Nodoka.

"Greetings Saotome-san. We are a bit early but we wanted to get  
on the road before noon."

Nodoka gasped softly. "Oh my, I comepletely forgot. It's been  
a busy week. Girls, I have some good news. This is Ranko, my  
daughter. I finally have my children back."

Onna-Ranma, currently being called Ranko, suddenly cried out and  
jumped several feet foward, landing in a defensive stance. She  
was suddenly breathing heavily as well.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nodoka quickly.

Ranko was staring back at the woman, who only a moment before had  
tried to sweep the redhead into a hug. Said adult was now  
staring back, her arms frozen in the position they were in when  
Ranko shot out of reach.

"Momma... she, uhm, I..." And that was the last that came out  
as Ranko realized what was actually happening and how badly she  
had misunderstood the situation. She dropped to her knees and  
curled up, hiding her face, her arms tightly pulling her knees in  
to defend her face.

Nodoka was just as quickly by her side, pulling her daughter onto  
her lap. The women all stood motionless, waiting.

Ranko's face was now visable again but her eyes now lacked focus.  
She looked to have lapsed into a trance.

"Saotome-san. What is wrong with Ranko?"

Nodoka continued to hold Ranko, rocking her child back and forth.

"I'm sorry Atsuko, but my late husband took my children away from  
me when they were young. I am certain that their childoods were  
full of pain. Ranko was so abused, that she thought you were  
trying to attack her, and her reflexes kicked in."

"All the things that that idiot did to them, I can't think of  
how emotionally scarred they are."

Ranko started to come back, her eyes blinked slowly, and she  
turned her head, looking around at her situation.

Atsuko spoke softly. "Ranko, I'm sorry I starled you like that.  
Please forgive me."

Ranko nodded, and managed to stutter out. "I'm sorry I jumped.  
Pops always attacked me from behind and I.."

The second girl, Sayoko interrupted. "Did he ever touch you?"

Ranko nodded a little. "Yeah, he used to hit me whenever he saw  
an opening in my defenses."

Sayoko shook her head. "No Ranko, I mean did he ever... Molest  
you?"

Ranko's face scewed. "No way? Pops never did any of that. He  
may have been a drunk and a terrible excuse for a father, but he  
never, NEVER did that. He hated child rapists, and I personally  
watched him beat the snot outta this guy who admitted he fondled  
little girls."

Sayoko took a few steps forward, placing her hands on Ranko's  
shoulders. "You don't have to lie about it. If he molested you,  
it wasn't your fault."

Ranko twitched and fell backward onto the pavement. "WHA! No  
way! I told you, Pops NEVER tried anything like that. He beat  
on me, yeah, and threw me in a pit of hungry cats and tons other  
stuff, but he was always trying to teach me th' art."

Ranko flipped herself onto her feet. then walked up and squared  
herself face to face with Sayoko.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm tellin the truth?"

Sayoko slowly opened her arms and Ranko stepped forward. A  
moment later and both were smiling as Sayoko had her arms wrapped  
around the smaller girl. Two more pairs of arms followed suit,  
and Ranko finally seemed to calm down.

"Alright Ranko-chan, I believe you. So you coming along to the  
beach with us then?"

Ranko turned toward Atsuko, "The beach?"

Atsuko added in. "Oh, I know. We'll all tell the driver that  
Ranko is your assistant and she can come with."

Ranma looked back and forth between her mother and the other  
girls. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Nodoka smiled. "That is a great idea. Ranko dear, will you  
follow me inside and help me carry my equipment?"

Ranma's nervousness disappeared instantly. "Yes momma." and she  
followed Nodoka as she made her way into the house.

* * *

"Momma, what's going on, and who are those girls?" asked Ranko  
questionly as Nodoka started to flip through a small book of  
phone numbers.

"Well dear, when your father left with you, I realized that I  
didn't have a way to support myself. I turned a hobby interest  
in photography into a little business that pays the bills."

"They are here because I scheduled a photo shoot on the beach  
today and I forgot about it."

"Well, I'll go back to the tendos then, so you can work."

"Nonsense dear. You're coming with. Atsuko explained how.  
You're going to be my assistant. I hope you can help me  
carry..."

Nodoka was stunned as Ranko lifted the large case one-handed, as  
if it were empty, and she knew for a fact that over seventy  
kilograms of equipment was inside.

"Wow momma. this thing is heavier than it looks. I guess I'm  
coming along then, by the look on your face."

"Let me call the Tendos." Replied Nodoka, smiling.

* * *

Nodoka was unpacking her camera supplies while the models went to  
change clothes. Ranko had been asked if she owned a bathing suit  
while they were on the trip and it was decided that they needed  
to go buy her one.

Ranko had resisted at first before Nodoka calmed her down and  
whispered something in her ear. Ranko had reluctantly agreed and  
shuffled off after the girls.

Nodoka had gotten the last camera loaded and primed when she was  
brought out of her musing by someone in front of her clearing her  
throat.

She looked up to see the models in their swimwear. It was  
obvious that Ranko was standing behind them, and she too was  
bare-legged.

Atsuko and Sayoko parted and Ranko stepped forward. She was clad  
in a shimering royal blue tank suit. She moved with small steps,  
shyly, waiting for Nodoka's reaction.

"You look beautiful Ranko. I think maybe I'll have to include  
you in some of my photos today, if that's alright with you."

The girls behind her giggled. "Of course Saotome-San. With all  
the work we went through to get her into something girlish, she  
better sit still for you."

Ranko blushed softly. "I think I can handle a couple pictures  
being taken of me. Nabiki is gunna be pissed off when she finds  
out that you got me looking like this."

Nodoka stood up and stepped around her equipment. She pulled  
Ranko into a quick hug. "Well of course I want to get pictures  
of you. I've got so many moments of your life that I missed,  
but I don't plan to miss any more."

She handed Ranko a camera. "Now assistant. Since you were  
obviously busy preparing the models, I loaded the cameras. Your  
job is to give me a fresh one when I run out of film. Think you  
can handle that?"

Ranko nodded. "Of course oh great Saotome-san. You can count on  
me!"

Everyone got a quick laugh, then Nodoka started them on the day's  
activities.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Epiphany Chapter 5

By Tripolar Disorder

* * *

Akane was currently in class, trying her best to concentrate on  
the teacher while the empty desk beside her pulled her gaze away.

Ranma had bowed out of school again, only returning once after  
their father's deaths. Instead her fiancee was spending another  
day as Nodoka's assistant.

Nodoka was usually gone for most of the day, returning only in  
the evening. This left Kasumi, Nabiki and herself home. It had  
been quiet with the lack of all the usual trouble that seemed to  
follow Ranma around.

Akane was becoming concerned. Ranma was spending more and more  
time as a girl, and thanks to some of professional assistants she  
was now in contact with, she was starting to look and act more  
feminine.

The first night, Ranma-chan had returned with an impressive tan,  
the lines made it clear what gender she had gone to the beach as  
that day. Nodoka had excused her from school to prevent any  
teasing, leaving Ranma to spend another day with her mother, as  
she continued her work.

The day after going to back to school, Ranma insisted on going  
with Nodoka again. Her mother had a hard time saying no, and  
when they returned that night, Ranma was sporting red hair to her  
waist that had been styled and loosely curled. She was also  
wearing a halter top and demin shorts. She wasn't upset like  
most times she had been relegated into female attire. It seemed  
her mother had a powerful effect on her personality.

Akane was casually pondering what she might come back as, when  
she was interrupted by the teacher, once again returning her  
attention where it should have been.

* * *

Akane and Nabiki returned home from school, finding Kasumi and  
Nodoka looking at photos.

Nabiki lifted one of the table, staring at it intently. "How did  
you get Ranma into a bikini?" She then craned her neck to look  
down at the others. "... or dominatrix leathers, or party  
dresses... or Swiss Leaderhosen?"

Nodoka chuckled softly. "I had a little help. Some of my  
clients are as interested in helping Ranma get into their field  
as they are furthering their own careers. Atsuko thinks Ranma is  
the sweetest, brightest.."

"... most gullible girl she ever met." Interrupted Onna-Ranma as  
she walked in from the kitchen, wearing tight bicycle shorts and  
a thong leotard. "I think tomorrow, she's going to convince me  
that I need a shot in a wedding dress." She went to remove the  
material from her behind, but sighed as she knew how futile it  
was.

Kasumi smiled. "We're trying to decide on some pictures for  
Ranma's portfolio. Nodoka thinks that she could make a little  
money posing for ads or commercials."

Akane calmly turned and left the room, unnoticed by the room.

* * *

Ranma-chan was on her way to the bath, when she noticed Akane's  
clothes in the bin next to the Furo door. She quietly knocked on  
the door. "Uhm, Akane. Are you in there?"

The door slid open, and Akane was wrapped in a towel. "I'm  
finished now, thanks for not just walking in, though I guess it  
would almost be okay now." She remarked idly as she passed by  
the smaller girl.

"Whaddya mean?" Asked Ranma, confused.

"Well, you being a girl now and everything. I don't have to be  
your uncute fiancee anymore." Said Akane, as she gathered up her  
clothes. "At least you acting more like a normal female and not  
your insane antics. You are almost tolerable now."

Ranma didn't say anything. Her gaze was still facing forward and  
Akane, who was now well behind her at the outer door, could not  
see her face.

Akane waited for some hotheaded reaction, then shrugged her  
shoulders and left, shutting the door behind her.

She passed Kasumi walking down the hall. "Ranma's in the furo,  
sis. She's acting a little quiet after we talked about her being  
a girl now and all."

Kasumi polietly smiled until Akane was out of sight, before she  
dashed toward the furo door, and slipped inside barely making the  
door squeak.

* * *

Several hours later Kasumi came down from her room. She walked  
into the dining room where Nodoka was still looking through  
pictures.

"Auntie, Can we go for a walk. We need to talk."

Nodoka scanned the girl's features. It was clear that whatever  
was troubling her was important.

"Of course Kasumi, lets leave now."

* * *

Kasumi was walking beside Nodoka for several blocks before she  
began to speak.

"Auntie, there is one thing that I did not tell you about Ranma,  
that I thought I would never have to explain."

Nodoka's features darkened considerably. "What is it Kasumi?"

"The day you found out about Ranma's curse. Do you remember that  
day?"

Nodoka nodded.

"Before you recognized Ranma, you tried to comfort her. Do you  
remember how she reacted. I had seen him that way before. Many  
times in fact. That was not the first, and it was not the last."

Nodoka stopped. "What do you mean Kasumi? I have not seen Ranma  
in such a state since... Wait, what about that?"

Kasumi faced downward. "He did it again today. I think there is  
someone we need to see."

Nodoka found that Kasumi had led her to Dr. Tofu's clinic. They  
went inside and found the doctor hard at work at his secretaries'  
desk reading a clinic report on bone regeneration.

"Ahem, Doctor."

He sprang to attention, and seeing his favorite female he started  
acting a little goofy. his glasses fogged over and jumped up,  
taking the hand of betty, his skeleton, kissing it like a  
europian gentleman.

"Onno-dear we don't have time for that right now."

His glasses cleared instantly, and his pulse rate returned to  
normal. He realized what he was doing, sighed, then turned  
toward his guests.

"I am sorry to bother you so late, but I have brought someone you  
might want to meet. Ranma's Mother."

Tofu bowed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kasumi stated flatly. "Ranma had another attack tonight."

Tofu became very serious, he ushered both women into his office,  
then locked the front office doors and took down the open sign.

* * *

"How long has it been since Ranma's last attack Kasumi?" Said  
the doctor, his elbows resting on his desk and his hands clasped  
in front of his face.

"The day that Nodoka, Ranma's Mother, found out. She confronted  
me as to Ranma's whereabouts not knowing that he was in the room  
at the time. She..."

Nodoka interrupted. "I hate to interrupt Kasumi, but that was  
not the last time. The day Cologne admitted to adding instant  
Girl-spring water to the furo, there was an instance where Ranma  
thought she was being attacked, only to realize she made a  
mistake and curled up into a ball and became this zombie-like  
husk. Her eyes looked hollow."

Tofu pushed up his glasses while still looking down at his desk.  
"How long did it take Ranma to return to conscienceness?"

"Only a minute or two and she apoligized afterward. What is  
happening to her doctor?

Tofu did not respond, instead he questioned Nodoka. "What about  
the night you found out about Ranma? How did Ranma react?"

Kasumi sighed. "Nodoka tried to comfort Ranma, and it had a  
negative effect. I would have thought she would have have jumped  
into her mother's arms, but instead she tried to get away. She  
later told me that it was because she thought if Nodoka knew the  
truth, she would hate her."

"Ranma couldn't cope with the attention. She cried out and  
pulled away from Nodoka and came for my protection."

"Then what happened?" Asked Tofu, intrigued by what he was  
hearing.

"I confronted Kasumi about my son's location, hoping Genma had  
told them as to where Ranma was buried."

Tofu asked, a confused look on his face. "Buried, as in dead?"

Nodoka nodded. "I assumed that Genma had accidently killed Ranma  
years ago and was hiding the truth from me."

"Kasumi informed me as to Ranma's state of health, but said that  
he was not ready to meet me because of circumstances that would  
unfulfil a contract made before they left."

Tofu nodded. "The seppaku pledge. I'm aware of it."

Nodoka was surprised. "He told you?"

Tofu nodded. "I will explain, but first I would like to hear the  
rest of the events of that day."

There were several moments of silence before Nodoka continued.  
"When Kasumi told me this, I nearly screamed at her that wouldn't  
ever acknoledge that that damned thing even existed. I just  
wanted Ranma back."

"I then noticed Ranko's eyes and I knew. I recognized my baby in  
Kasumi's arms despite her curse. Frightened, scared, and pained  
in a way I will never forget. Those two eyes have haunted my  
dreams since the day Genma took him away from me. I knew those  
tear-filled blue orbs staring back at me..."

"I knew I was needed. I also realized why she had been lying in  
the first place, why she was always so happy to see me, and why  
she couldn't let me near her."

Kasumi gasped slightly. "So that's how you regonized him."

Tofu interrupted. "Was there a change in Ranma's behavior?"

Kasumi nodded. "Almost instantly. Ranma came to long enough to  
nearly lept from me into Nodoka's embrace. She didn't let go for  
a long time, crying into her mother's shoulder."

"When they finally broke apart. Ranma-chan was almost smiling  
through tears.

"I see." Said the Doctor. "And what about tonight?"

"Akane said something in the furo, though she didn't realize it's  
affect again. Instead of shouting back at her, Ranma had just  
shut down."

"How long did it take?" He asked.

"About two hours." Answered Kasumi.

Nodoka at this was confused. "What is wrong with my son?"

Tofu laid his hands flat on desk.

"Ranma suffers from anxiety attacks. They are directly related  
to a history of abuse and neglect in his childhood. He will go  
into a state of shock for long periods and remain only semi-aware  
of his surroundings. They are serious fits of depression, but  
not unlike other known cases. The way they effect Ranma is more  
rare. His attacks are so dibilitating that usually only physical  
trauma or emotional care will bring him out of it."

"You can thank his father for the former. His fighting reflexes  
kick in far too fast and too strongly for him to think about what  
bothered him until later. I suspect Genma had much to do with  
that. Ranma would suffer an attack on the road and Genma would  
start beating on him to wake him up."

Nodoka and Kasumi both winced at his comment.

"What can be done about this doctor?" Asked Nodoka.

"I don't have an answer for this, Saotome-san." replied Tofu.  
"Kasumi and I have searched for a solution in books and with  
colleuges. They all respond similarly."

"Severe childhood emotional trauma is nearly impossible to  
correct, especially coupled on the abuse incurred as a result.  
Proper treatment of it's effects is the best answer. Ranma will  
likely suffer from depression the rest of his life."

"When he was young he thought you hated him. He thought you sent  
him away to let Genma beat on him. That and a less than loving  
treatment left a lasting impact on Ranma. He hardly understands  
love as an emotional concept, not to mention trust, and lashes  
out at nearly everything, using only his experiences to guide  
him."

"He believes that everyone hates him, well except Kasumi and I.  
We spoke about you in detail, and he thought that you would hate  
him too. He told me about the contract and that being a girl  
only made it impossible to go home. Every time he talked about  
you he would start shivering, a sign of his body unable to handle  
any more of the stress."

Nodoka sat listening to Tofu's entire explanation before she  
began to speak. "I think I understand. What can I do to help  
her through this?"

Kasumi decided to interject. "Auntie. Ranma's years of training  
were more like torture for him. All he knows is pain and  
suffering. As he got older, tormenting Genma was his biggest  
enjoyment. Anything he could do to get back at his father, he  
exploited."

"The curse angered Genma more than it does Ranma. Ranma often  
paraded around in girl's clothing and acted girlish just to annoy  
him. In a way, Ranma accepted his cursed form, because it gave  
him an advantage."

Tofu nodded. "Ranma's trust issue is also very severe. He  
rarely will believe anything a person tells him, no matter how  
sincere. For him, actions are the only thing he accepts. I  
suspect that he has asked you repeatedly if you really love him,  
like he needs a daily reasurance."

Kasumi and Nodoka both nodded.

Kasumi decided to add a final observation. "A few months ago I  
found her in the furo, huddled in the corner. SHE had run home  
from school because she didn't want others to see her emotional  
state. She had been teased about being a girl and she couldn't  
take it. At the time, Cologne had made Ranma's skin super  
sensitive to hot water, it burned her too badly to let her change  
back, so she was stuck as a female."

"I made her sleep in my room for that time, until she finally got  
the cure from cologne. I didn't want either of our fathers to  
know she was crying herself to sleep each night and needing  
comfort each morning."

"I have taken care of him since then. Anytime he needs my help  
he comes home and I try to make him feel better. He also comes  
to see Tofu once a week for help dealing with the depression."

"When you came you tried to show Ranma you still loved him too.  
He might be subconsciencely trying to make you happy, so you  
won't stop and abandon him again. She hasn't said no to a single  
thing you asked of her, has she? When you're out at work with  
her, have you noticed if she hesitates if you ask her to do  
anything, no matter how uncomfortable it might have been making  
her?"

A look of Insight hit Nodoka. "I can usually seem to get her to  
dress up, even if the model coordinator can't."

"She's doing everything you ask, hoping it makes you happy."

"Hoping you won't stop loving me." Came a wavering voice from  
the windowsill.

There was onna-Ranma, tears in her eyes. She quickly crossed the  
room and pulled herself into her mother's embrace.

No one spoke for quite some time, though Kasumi was balanced on  
the edge of her chair, ready to add her arms to the huddle, or  
snatch up the redhead if she bolted for a corner.

"Pops... always made... I was a family shame." Ranma choked out  
between sobs.

Before another word could be uttered, Nodoka laid a finger softly  
over her mouth. "You father is gone now, and I am here. You  
don't have to believe him anymore. I never wanted you to leave,  
and I have cried over losing you. You don't need to be making me  
happy, I will love you no matter what."

Ranma closed her eyes and leaned against her mother again, still  
sniffling.

Tofu decided to interject. "Ranma. We were just digussing that  
day in the furo during the cat's tongue incident. I think we  
should explain the events comepletely, because Kasumi should not  
be forced to hide the truth alone."

Ranma's eyes snapped open. "I'm ashamed of that day, wouldn't  
you if you were in my place?"

Tofu shook his head. "It was a sign that you needed help Ranma.  
You need to get it out in the open, where others can help."

Ranma nodded, though shakily. "Momma. You remember at Cologne's  
place when I asked you if you would still love me if I was stuck  
as a girl forever? I almost came close to never changing back.  
I really honestly thought about it, but I didn't."

"I wondered as much dear. You told me how many times you had a  
nightmare about that, and about how you were ready to kill  
yourself..."

Her musing was broken as Ranma held up her right wrist and Nodoka  
could see it. Faint but still visable, was a jagged scar that  
went from her wrist halfway up her arm.

Kasumi hung her head while Tofu sat patiently waiting.

As Ranma brought her arm back down, she began to sob again. "I  
wasn't just ready, I almost went through with it. I wanted to  
end it all."

Nodoka had an even tighter grip on her female son than before.  
She refused to cry however. She needed to remain calm despite  
what this new revalation brought.

Tofu decided to explain. "Saotome san. Ranma had only made a  
scratch using a broken piece of glass, but she changed her mind,  
and then realized that she couldn't tell anyone. That is when  
Kasumi found her that day. In the worst attack of depression I  
have ever personally witnessed her having."

"She called me over immediately, and I dressed the wound as best  
I could with Ranma being a zombie. She did not return until the  
next morning, which is why Kasumi and I decided to hide her in  
her room. No one in the house suspected Kasumi was lying when  
she said that Ranma had left."

Nodoka had only partially caught this conversation as she was  
looking into her child's eyes once again. "Know I understand the  
pain and fear that has been in your eyes since your father's  
death."

"If you want to be my daughter, for your happiness, I will stand  
behind that decision.

Ranma continued to hug her. "I'm still trying to decide now. I  
just can't give up being a man that I trained to become, so I  
could go home." as she squeezed tightly, Nodoka doing the same.

Tofu's curiousity finally overwheled him. "Ranma, what happened  
to your curse? I can't sense the magic anymore."

Ranma-chan turned to him. "I have control of it now. Watch."  
Kasumi and Tofu were stunned as the transformation occurred  
spontaneously.

"Why didn't you tell us this Ranma?" Asked Kasumi.

Ranma just hung her head.

Tofu nodded with understanding. "Akane's pet Ryoga? Or Nabiki?"

"Is this what you meant, when you said you were thinking of never  
changing back Ranma?" asked Kasumi. "You gained control of it,  
but you could have never told anyone and acted as though you were  
trapped..."

"I almost did it, don't get me wrong. Momma promised to love me,  
but I couldn't let her lose her son again. I could have, but I  
didn't."

* * *

Two days after Nodoka, Kasumi and Onna-Ranma visited Dr. Tofu,  
Akane and Nabiki returned from school and entered the living room  
to find Nodoka and daughter sitting at the table, once again  
going through pictures.

"I don't know Mom. The sailor Moon getup is just too cheesy,  
plus the look on my face cause that tux was itching my legs."

"Alright dear, what about the one with you in the plugsuit  
mockups. Or maybe the Imperial Kimono look. It was beautiful."

Nabiki once again became engrossed in the goings on. After  
looking closely at one shot, she exclaimed.

"How did you get both of Ranma into one picture? I can't see the  
edit lines."

Nodoka chuckled softly, before pointing to the collar on the  
female Ranma's plugsuit. "It's actually not Ranma in the suit.  
The editor just pasted her head and neck on Atsuko's body,  
providing we streamlined her hair behind her to make editing  
easier."

She took the glossy out of Nabiki's hands. "I think this one  
dear. You look especially cheerful in it."

She slid it into a large frame and placed it up the mantle, next  
to another picture of Ranma's both sides. "There, no use getting  
your fingerprints all over it."

The girls together moved to the mantle and begin looking over the  
pictures. "Wow, each one looks like brother and sister posing  
together." remarked Nabiki. "I am impressed."

Nodoka smiled and gave Ranma-chan a hug from behind. "I wanted  
something to be able to look at while you are at school, so I  
wouldn't feel like I was letting you go every morning."

Ranma-chan blushed slightly and closed her eyes.

It was at that point that two bouquets of roses flew in and onto  
the table from the yard. Tatawaki Kuno strolled in after. "I  
would wish to see the foul sorceror, so that I may beat him in  
combat and win the heart of my true loves. And speak of beauty,  
I am in their presence."

"May I help you young man?" Inquired Nodoka. She moved, placing  
herself between Ranma and Tatewaki.

Kuno noticed she moved with a warrior's style. He faced her and  
proudly puffed out his chest.

"I am the undefeated Kendo champion of Furikan High. The one  
known as 'The Blue Thunder!'."

Nodoka was unimpressed. "I have heard of you Kuno Tatawaki, and  
I challenge you for the the honor of my family. Your lies and  
accusations about my son and daughter demand retrobution."

With that Kuno heard the unmistakable hiss of steel being  
unshiethed. Nodoka's Katana appeared in her hand with a flick of  
her wrists and she slashed at him in midair. He found himself  
thrown against a wall by a current of air and pinned by several  
small dart objects.

Nodoka had the tip of her blade poking him in the chest. "Do you  
submit?"

"What trickery is this?" He nearly shouted out. "You attack a  
guest?"

Nodoka calmly replied. "You come into my house uninvited and  
state boldly and loudly that you are here to defeat my son on the  
basis of lies you yourself conjoured. You state you wish battle  
and come armed, and you call yourself a guest?"

She continued, giving Kuno the biggest ego-deflating talking down  
he had ever had.

"You have repeatedly endangered the life of my family because of  
deluisions that my son is having his way with his OWN SISTER!  
You have repeatedly lied and refused to admit to defeat in  
honorable combat with my son. I will not sit idlly by and let  
you MOLEST my families' honor and good name anymore. You will  
accept defeat by my hand and leave. You are not Man enough to be  
a proper Husband to either my niece Akane nor my own daughter."

Kuno was stuttering. "The p-pig-tailed girl is your daughter?"

Nabiki grabbed one of the pictures off the mantle and handed it  
to him. "See for yourself. Can't you tell the resemblance?"

With his free hand, Kuno took the framed picture and held it at  
arms length. Then his eyes widened and he brought it only inches  
from his face.

Everyone watched as his face drained of all color, then he turned  
toward Ranma-chan with a mechanical slowness. He seemed to stare  
at her, and she became rather uncomfortable. Her smile gone,  
replaced with a slight twinge of fear. She changed stance  
preparing to jump backward or attack if need be.

He stuttered again, this time nodding shakily. "It-It-It's true.  
It's true." He turned again slowly to Nodoka. "I ... conceed."  
There was a pause before he swallowed a mouthful of air and  
composed himself. "Please allow me to apologize before leaving."

Nodoka stepped forward and pulled out the darts holding his other  
arm to the wall and he took his bokken from his belt. He handed  
the picture back to Nabiki.

Holding the wooden blade in front of him like an offering, he  
turned toward Ranma-chan and kneeled, laying it at her feet.

"Please forgive me fair-haired one. I have caused you much pain  
with my slander and I now know how wrong I was. Please take my  
blade as a token offering of my promise to right what I have  
wronged and to never cause you any more anguish again."

With that Kuno stood and left by walking out backwards until he  
was outside and turned, leaping over the wall.

Akane and Ranma-chan were stunned. "Did I just see what I  
thought happened?" asked Akane.

Nabiki looked out toward the direction. "Maybe Kuno-baby got a  
clue, but I doubt it. He'll probably deny it all tomorrow.

* * *

As Tatawaki was walking home, he pondered the events of the last  
few minutes. Something had finally made itself perfectly clear.  
He had indeed been the idiot that all had proclaimed him to be.

He suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and recognized Kodochi making a beeline path across the  
rooftops toward the Tendo Dojo and quickly doubled back and began  
chasing her as quickly as he could.

* * *

Nodoka turned to walk into the kitchen to fix the evening meal  
when a small bag flew in the open Shoji doors from outside,  
striking her on the shoulder.

A small cloud of dust surrounded her head and shoulders, and a  
second later, she collapsed toward the floor.

Ranma-chan was under her and caught her, laying her on the table  
cushions.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! You value your sevant's life too much, you  
little hussy. I have come to save my Ranma-sama from your  
twisted hooks."

Nabiki looked outside. "Her twisted hooks?. That's no servant,  
that's Ranma's mother."

Kodachi was smiling until Nabiki's words registered. She looked  
around the room, and noticed the concern and shock on Akane and  
Kasumi's face.

When she turned back, Ranma-chan was facing her. This time  
however, it was the not the cool, calm, but highly irritated  
face she knew from the red-headed girl, but something totally  
different.

* * *

Amist a blackness, The curse calling herself Ranko had her eyes  
closed and her arms streached outward. Emmense light streaming  
from her hands, and from her hair, as she focused her energy  
outward. The rumbling would have deafened any mortal, were she  
actually somewhere outside Ranma's mind. But she was channeling  
power and she had made her decision.

Her eyes flew open, and she screamed. "NEVER AGAIN!"

* * *

Cologne was standing over her stewpot, watching a soup simmer,  
when her ears perked up.

She turned a shade of white and grabbed her staff. She hopped to  
the door, calling for Shampoo. "Hurry child, Son-in-Law is in  
trouble. Mu-Tsu, tend the cafe until we return."

* * *

Kodachi backed away as Ranma-chan seemed to be stalking toward  
her. A red aura powerful enough to be seen by ordinary humans  
mimiced flames coming off her body. The pupils of her eyes lost,  
replaced with solid white orbs and her teeth gritted as she  
continued to stalk the now terrified Kuno. Where she stepped,  
the floor blackened from the heat of her rage.

Suddenly Ranma-chan blasted forward, faster and more ferocious  
than ever. Kodachi tried to block, but was struck with a kick,  
too fast to be seen by the naked eye and with enough force  
behind it that she was knocked out of the house and against the  
outside wall. She felt and heard ribs snapping on impact.

As she dropped down off the wall, Ranma blasted forward agin,  
toward her. Her mind registered that her attacker wasn't even  
running, but flying like a bullet toward her. She put up her  
arms to block again, her legs too weak to move, but was kicked  
from the side, this time getting thrown against the dojo.

She regained her wind and quickly dodged as Ranma-chan plowed  
past her, into and through the Dojo wall, missing her by inches.

She didn't have time to turn before hands burst through the wall  
grabbing her arms, and the rest of Ranma tearing through like the  
wall was tissue paper.

Kodachi screamed as her arms were twisted backward, her skin  
burning around the smaller girls hands. She heard bones breaking  
as her left arm snapped under the strain.

The last thing kodachi saw before she was slugged ubruptly in the  
face was Ranma-chan cursing her. "You Demon-Whore. You will  
NEVER hurt us or our mother EVER AGAIN!"

Kodachi was brutally punched several more times in the solar  
plexus, then uncerimoniously dropped into the pond. Ranma-chan  
stood over it. Clenched fists, followed by tears.

Ranma-chan started crying. she dropped to her knees and her aura  
faded. "Why, WHY can't he have peace? WHY, WHY WHY?"

She continued this strange query, directed to no one in  
piticular, before screaming animalistically upward at the stars  
then collapsing herself and falling over, curling up into a ball.

Cologne hopped over the wall, seeing Kodachi and Ranma-chan lying  
in their places, she went for Ranma, and shouted to Shampoo to  
get the injured gymnast out of the pond before she drowned.

Tatawaki jumped over the wall at this time as well. He saw the  
damage and the broken state of his sister's body. He grabbed  
Kodachi's arm and pulled her out of the pond, saving Shampoo from  
having to get a pole to fish the girl out.

He stood over Kodachi and spit at her feet. "Is she still alive,  
or did the fair-haired one end her miserable excuse for  
existance?"

Cologne hopped over, having checked Ranma-chan and found nothing  
wrong, the girl's chi returning to a relaxed state.

She then checked Kodachi's pulse, and chi paths. "She is alive,  
but badly hurt. Many of her bones were broken."

Kuno looked around before scooping her up. "It is unfortunate  
that she was working on a explosive device in our kitchen wasn't  
it?."

He swept up his sister's limp form, threw it over his shoulder  
then turned and cleared the wall once again, dissappearing and  
all was quiet again.

Akane was still looking outward toward the wall, when Nabiki  
commented. "I don't believe it."

Shampoo looked toward Cologne. "What he mean by explosive in  
kitchen?"

Cologne raised her eyebrow. "Coverup child. He was leaving  
Son-in Law out of the obvious police investigation. But for what  
reasons I do not know. It would not seem like him."

She turned to Ranma-chan. (That was not your handiwork boy.  
Brutal and ruthless. She would have died, and unless your rage  
consumed you completely, you would never have been so violent.  
What could possibly have triggered such force.)

She then noticed Nodoka asleep inside. She approached and could  
feel her body was drugged to sleep. (Now it makes sense. Her  
mother, her only measure of love and sanity in this house,  
attacked. But martial art that was not. That was something far  
more powerful, to be felt from the Nekohanten.)

Cologne tapped a few pressure points and instructed Shampoo to  
retreive Ranma-chan from outside.

Kasumi and Akane helped place both of them on the floor, side by  
side, to sleep off what had overcome them.

She turned to Kasumi. "Something posessed Ranma just now.  
Something more powerful than anything I have ever felt before.  
And I felt it from the cafe no less. Her actions were not hers,  
but someone or something else's. It's intent I could not  
determine, but it seems to be gone now."

"They will both wake up in several hours. Do not tell Ranma  
what she did. She may or may not remember. Just say that  
Tatewaki came and took his sister away."

Everyone nodded and Cologne started to leave. She stopped. "I  
want Shampoo to stay here in case anything else happens. If  
that's alright with you."

Kasumi nodded. "If she promises not to attack anyone, that  
includes Amazon glomps and kisses."

Cologne smiled slightly. "I don't think will be a problem."

Shampoo nodded. "Hai."

Cologne chuckled as she walked out. "You don't want to have a  
'Kitchen Accident' do you?"

And Cologne hopped over the wall, leaving the Tendo girls and  
Shampoo to watch over the sleeping Saotomes.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Epiphany Chapter 6  
**  
By Tripolar Disorder

* * *

Ranko held Ranma-chan in her arms, within the little room within  
her mind.

Unlike the last time, there was no weeping or tear-filled eyes.  
Ranma-chan wasn't crying, just sitting relaxed, and leaning  
against her twin for comfort.

"I'm sorry Ranma, I don't know what came over me. I felt your  
pain as your mother fell asleep, and I thought you were going to  
just curl up next to her and cry. I couldn't let that happen, I  
promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you ever again if I  
could help it." Ranko continued to shake her head.

Ranma-chan looked into her eyes. Her face was emotionless but  
firm. "Promise me you won't try to kill someone next time. All  
the other stuff was okay but when you dropped her into the water  
she could have drowned, and how would it look to have a Koi-pond  
of Drowned Insane Martial arts gymnast in our own backyard."

Then her lips curled up into a smile. "Thank you Ko-chan. Thank  
you for caring, and for wanting to help. I knew you wouldn't  
have let her die."

Ranko sighed. "I'm not exactly like you Ranma. I don't have a  
little voice inside my head to tell me not to do something. I  
don't really know if I would have fished her out."

Ranma-chan hugged her back tightly. "Don't say that Ko-chan.  
You wanted me to feel better and gave me the ability to change,  
so you must have something. I know you would have done the right  
thing, no matter how we feel about her. If you were a real girl  
you would be a kind and loving person, not just what you did  
today."

"Really Ranma? You really think so?"

"Yes Ko-chan."

Ranko looked as though she was about to cry, and Ranma-chan found  
herself comforting her twin for a change.

* * *

The next morning, the wonderful smells of breakfast stirred the  
sleeping individuals in the living room.

Shampoo opened her eyes to find several smiling faces staring at  
her. Ranma-chan pointed to her left and she turned her head  
until her chin came in contact with Nabiki's hair. During the  
night Nabiki's head had slid down until it was on her shoulder. A  
terribly evil idea crossed her mind.

She gently nudged Nabiki and her eyes opened as well. She looked  
around and realized her situation. Speechless, she stared at  
Shampoo with large eyes.

As Nabiki started to move away Shampoo smiled, and grabbed her in  
a standard amazon glomp. Nabiki was stunned, her heart beating  
out of her chest and her eyes as wide as small ice cream dishes.

Shampoo laid her head on Nabiki's shoulder. "Shampoo no think  
mercenary girl cared?" This was followed by a brief kiss right  
on the lips. "Wo ay ni Arien." She said in a breathy voice.

Nabiki struggled free and dashed upstairs fast enough that a gold  
medal runner would be proud.

Everyone downstairs didn't know what to say. They were all  
witness to the most unusual site yet. Ranma-chan was the first  
to speak.

"Ummm, Shampoo? Did you just give the kiss of marriage to  
Nabiki?"

Shampoo giggled. "Hiya, course not Arien, but mercenary girl not  
need to know that. Will hope that gets her back for taking  
picture of Shampoo without clothes.

Nodoka and Akane were laughing, while Ranma had this rejected  
look on her face. "Darn, I was hoping you were giving up on me."

Another collective chuckle before Shampoo had to leave. She  
thanked Kasumi and bowed to Ranma before taking off.

Akane continued to stare blankly in the direction that Shampoo  
went. "Ranma, have you wondered why she has been so nice to you  
lately?"

Ranma-chan shook her head. "Nope no clue. I haven't seen her  
since the day with the furo incident. It feels good though. I  
hope it lasts for awhile."

* * *

(later that day)

Akane was in her practice gi, walking out to the Dojo, when she  
past the family room. Inside she found Kasumi trying to comfort  
Ranma-chan who was kneeling in front of the futon Nodoka had been  
on earlier. Their backs were toward her.

Ranma was stuttering between sniffles. "This reminds me ... of  
the day I came ... here. We were all sitting around your father  
... and Akane ... she wanted ... she wanted ... to be...",  
then her emotions took over and she was crying too hard to  
continue.

Kasumi was rocking her back and forth. "I remember Ranma. I  
remember what she said, and after we found out about your curse,  
we pushed you away. I'm sorry"

"Ryoga hates me, and Ukyo just wants to marry me. I don't want  
that. If it wasn't for pops then..."

Akane stood in silence. She didn't know what to say. All this  
time and she had no idea what a single statement had meant to  
him. She felt her heart breaking and the blood drain from her  
face. She tried to visualize a list of people that she could  
call his friends, but found she could not put anyone on it.

A single image fixed in her minds eye. It was of him sitting  
against a tree, in the corner of the school yard everyday at  
lunch. Alone. Ukyo and Shampoo would show up only to try and  
prove how well they could cook. Then she thought about her own  
actions. (I just ignore him too. We all just use him and take  
him for granted.)

Kasumi was still hugging Ranma-chan. "Ranma, we are friends now.  
I care about you and I know Akane does too. We didn't know how  
you felt. You never told us."

What Akane couldn't see, since both had their back to her, was  
that both Ranma-chan and Kasumi were in fact grinning and doing  
their best to sound honest and sincere.

Akane was having trouble standing. She was trying her best to  
keep her knees from buckling and falling out from under her, but  
Kasumi's words rang through her mind. (I do care about Ranma,  
don't I? Yes!) She steeled her resolve, and walked around to  
Ranma-chan's right.

Akane wiped her eyes with one hand and with a shaky voice, held  
out the other. "H-h-hi I'm A-Akane, wanna be... friends?"

* * *

Akane and Onna-Ranma were both sitting over-looking the yard,  
their feet hanging off the edge of the wooden floor of the dojo.  
Kasumi had cleverly bowed out with an excuse about making dinner.

Akane was staring down at her feet, watching her bare toes part  
the blades of grass. "I am sorry I forgot about you, red-haired  
girl. I said some things that I regret now."

Ranma-chan lowered her head at hearing this. Akane tapped her  
shoulder a few times until Ranma looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't want a fiancée but when we found out  
you were a girl I thought you looked sad. You really surprised  
me in that sparring match. I was impressed."

"I forgot all about that after we saw each other in the bath. I  
forgot that I had promised to be your friend. All I could think  
about was your curse. You were the worst kind of pervert I could  
think of and it clouded my judgment. I know now that you are  
completely the opposite."

Ranma countered, while her eyes also never left her feet. "I  
have a confession to make Akane. I really am a pervert." She  
was twiddling her index fingertips. "I thought you looked  
beautiful when you walked in on me."

Ranma looked over to see her companion blushing severely. She  
stared at Akane's face with fascination. Akane turned toward her.  
"Well, I thought you were very handsome too, although I was  
jealous of this.." She pointed towards Ranma's left breast.  
"I thought you were calling me un-cute because you compared  
yourself to me."

Ranma sighed. "I am the jealous one Akane. You seem so happy  
when you are around your sisters and I didn't have anyone until  
mom showed up. It hurt that none of you wanted me. I felt all  
alone again."

"I just lashed out at everything ... and everyone that hurts me.  
I wish I could've known what to say to make it better, right  
then. Then maybe you would have wanted to be my friend instead  
of an unwanted fiancée."

Akane watched as Ranma pulled her legs up against her chest,  
burying her face between her legs.

It was Akane's turn to stare at her feet. The sound of a  
sniffling nose brought her out of feeling sorry for herself.

She could see the smaller girl shaking, silently crying. The  
only sound being made was her nose trying to hold back the need  
for a tissue.

Akane grabbed Ranma-chan into a fierce embrace. She held her  
tightly, almost squeezing the air from Ranma's lungs.

She realized how hard she was squeezing and changed to a light  
embrace, then stared directly into Ranma's eyes. All she could  
see was tears rolling down her cheeks as emotion forced itself  
from within.

Ranma tried to turn away, her eyes closed. "Please, don't look  
at me this way. I'm not supposed to cry. It's weak and I'm not  
supposed to be weak."

Akane pulled her in closer, sensing that ignoring her companion  
would only make the situation worse.

A few minutes went by as one girl tried to compose herself with  
the other continued to hold her.

Finally, Ranma looked up into Akane's eyes. She looked as though  
a horrible secret was trying to tear itself out of her. "I..."  
was all she said.

"What is it Ranma? Is there something wrong?"

Ranma took her right arm to her stomach, pressing against her  
shirt. "I am ... tired of this life Akane. I want all the pain  
to end and I don't know how."

These words registered like a large animal raking it's claws  
across Akane's back. "What pain Ranma? I don't understand."

Onna-Ranma just continued to stare at the grass. "I can't  
possibly be the man my father wanted of me. I can hardly look  
myself in the mirror. I'll never be more than a burden to  
whoever I end up having to marry. I want it all to end."

"What do you mean Ranma? You aren't seriously thinking of  
suicide?"

"What if you hadn't seen the other me in the bath? You know, if  
you always thought I was a girl? I wonder how long I could've  
kept hiding the truth? You and I might be ... having fun  
together doing... whatever you and your friends do when I'm not  
around."

Akane sighed. "I don't think it would have lasted Ranma. Even  
if you could have managed to hide your male half, Genma could  
change back into a man, and he would have spilled the beans."

Ranma nodded, another tear punctuating the realization she now  
had. "You're right you know. It's all just some stupid dream I  
wish was the truth."

"Would you rather be a girl Ranma?"

"I don't know yet. I wonder sometimes, but I'm not ready to make  
a choice."

"I want you to know something. No matter what you decide. I  
still ... love you Ranma." Akane's face was as red as ever. She  
could not explain the way she was feeling. She turned her head  
away from Ranma.

She felt it being slowly turned back by a Ranma-chan's hand. She  
forced herself to look into Ranma's eyes, those deep pool of blue  
that mirrored the person behind it. Akane could see what she was  
thinking. (He loves me too. I can't believe after all I do to  
him and he still loves me.)

"How? With the way I treat you? How can you say that?"

Akane closed her eyes. "Because I mean it. I think that I hurt  
myself more when I strike out at you. I feel inside all the pain  
you get just trying to defend and protect me."

Ranma looked at her, surprised at her confession. Akane took the  
advantage, leaned forward, and their lips touched for several  
moments, before parting. Ranma looked both surprised and happy,  
if that was possible. Akane mused that she had caught the  
smaller girl off guard for once.

"You have me Ranma. I think I'm being swept off my feet by the  
lack of your usual behavior. I want take this slowly though,  
'cause I'm not quite ready for sex with a girl yet."

Ranma looked at her strangely confused. "Umm Akane? Whats Sex?"

* * *

What did you think was going to happen here, you major Hentai.  
Maybe when I get to be a better writer. 


	7. Chapter 7: Borrowing Ranma

Epiphany Chapter 7

By Tripolar Disorder

And now the continuing story...

* * *

Ranma-Chan held Akane's limp form in her arms for a few moments  
until she came to. Akane stared directly back into Ranma's  
face with a look of strange happiness. She giggled a little. 

Ranma continued to hold her, and held nothing but concern in her  
eyes.

Akane regained her footing and took a step away from Ranma-Chan.  
"I thought you just said you don't know what sex is. That  
was funny Ranma."

Ranma-Chan looked at her. "I don't think women can have sex with  
each other."

Akane looked at her with a strange smile.

Ranma-Chan continued to press her point. "You know what I mean.  
Neither of us have the right uhm-equipment."

Akane began to laugh in a forced manner. She grabbed Ranma-Chan  
by the arm and dragged her into the house.

* * *

Nodoka held one eyebrow raised while trying and failing to hide a  
smile. Ranma-Chan was staring at her as if she grown another  
head. 

Nodoka cleared her throat. "Well, dear... ahh, it is a little  
difficult to explain. well uhm, two girls ... well, they just  
love each other differently than if one was a man."

Nabiki looks up from her magazine and says in a very dull blunt  
tone. "Yeah, Ranma, they use their tongues."

Hostile glares from both Nodoka and Akane persuaded Nabiki to  
exit the room.

Ranma-Chan stood there, a blank expression on her face. After  
what was less than ten seconds, but felt like longer for her  
mother, she responded. "I don't get it. The Panda never  
explained sex to me at all." She dropped onto a cushion at the  
table, laying her arms crossed on the surface and hiding her head  
behind them.

"I must be an idiot to not understand sex. I barely understand  
how a man would do it, and right now the idea of it in this body  
gives me the chills."

Nodoka sweatdroped and her face changed to a brilliant crimson.  
She sighed. "Ranma, there is a time in every parent's life when  
they have to sit down and explain this to their children."

"I cannot allow you to accept the responsibility for not being  
informed. A mother is expected to teach her daughter about her  
body and now that you are my daughter as well as my son, I have  
been failing in my duty twice-fold."

Ranma-Chan looked up suddenly as she heard this. "Momma, please.  
You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ranma-Chan was on her feet in an instant, making a sprint for the  
hallway, when her forward momentum was stopped by a hand, firmly  
grasped around the back of her shirt.

"Ranma. Please don't run away from this. You needn't feel shame  
about this." Nodoka spoke as she continued to restrain the now  
sobbing redhead with one hand, while her other hand tightly  
clenched over her heart.

She then took her child down the hall, leading her with her hand  
on Ranma's shoulders. "My dear, I think it's time I explained a  
few things and this isn't the right place for it."

Akane was leaning down the hall enough to see Nodoka escort Ranma  
into the furo, shutting the door behind her.

"Uhm, Akane. You think Ranma ever experimented with her female  
body?" Asked Kasumi, still sitting at the table.

Akane broke her stare, turning to the source of the question.  
"Well... no, actually. She just said that it made her sick."

"I heard that. But I wasn't referring to sex with another man."

Akane's eyebrow lifted questioningly as she stared down her elder  
sister with one eye.

"What are you talking about then?"

"I believe it's called Masturbation Akane. You ever think.."

"No Kasumi. I don't think so. If it was any other male I know  
that had the curse, I wouldn't hesitate in saying yes."

"But you call her a pervert almost constantly."

"Yeah, I know.. " she said, her voice drifted off on the last  
syllable.

"So, does that mean she isn't? Even in your eyes?"

"I guess so."

"Then why?" Was Kasumi's only response.

"I... I... don't know. I guess I'm just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Ranma makes a prettier girl than me, he's a better fighter than  
me, she... he, whatever is better than me at everything."

"Does it really matter? She obviously cares for you. Isn't that  
what you want, someone who..."

"Who told me that she loves me?" Akane interrupted.

"He finally told you?"

"No, He didn't. She did. She, thinking of herself as a girl.  
Trying to think of my feelings, having to be in love with her as  
a girl."

A short pause ended with Akane adding. "I told her that we could  
love each other, even as girls."

"Did you mean it?"

Akane looked away from her sister. "I want to say yes. I think  
I can still love her."

"Even if she decides to stop being a man?"

Akane closed her eyes. "Yes Kasumi. I fell in love the first  
time I saw her, and it was Nabiki that pointed out Ranma was  
female. It scared me and I'm still scared by that."

"Why?"

"Because it means I'm not normal."

"You think Ranma is normal?"

"Very funny Kasumi. Nothing about Ranma is normal."

"Then why do you think you have to be?"

Akane looked up into her sister's gently smiling face.

"You're scary when you're right."

"I'm glad we had this talk Akane."

"Me too Kasumi, me too."

* * *

Kasumi and Akane were still sitting at the table, watching a  
television program, two hours later, when Nodoka returned from  
the furo, sans Ranma. 

With a mischievous grin on her face, Nodoka cleared her throat.  
"Sorry to intrude on the conversation, but I was wondering if  
either of you girls could lend me your vibrator for a few  
minutes?"

Kasumi blushed. Akane spit out her sip of tea across the table.  
Nodoka looked at the two stammering young women and decided to go  
ask Nabiki.

Walking up the stairs and down the hall, she knocked on Nabiki's  
door. She was greeting by an equally mischievous grin.

"Nabiki dear, could I borrow your vibrator?"

Nabiki came to a grinding halt. Her face now devoid of emotion.  
She turned around and went to her dresser. She removed a small  
rectangular box from the drawer, and handed it to Nodoka.

"I just bought this one, and you don't have to return it."  
By this time Nabiki was grinning again, but felt she had to ask  
just one more thing. "Teaching Ranma about the joys of  
womanhood, auntie Saotome?"

Nodoka nodded and smiled, before turning and leaving the room.

A few minutes after Akane and Kasumi watched Nodoka return to the  
furo, they were startled by a loud squeak which Akane thought  
might have been a nervous outcry from Ranma-Chan.

They were about to listen for more, when they heard a crash  
upstairs followed by Nabiki running down the hallway at an  
impressive speed, followed closely on her heels by a strange  
purple streak.

Akane turned toward Kasumi. "Didn't that look like Shampoo in a  
violet leotard?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No Akane, it was a body stocking."

* * *

A short while later Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi were sitting  
at the table waiting for lunch. 

Akane was pale, while Nabiki had a smile going from ear to ear.  
Ranma-Chan was blushing head to toe. Even her hands were pink.  
She was doing her best to ignore the fact that she looked like a  
boiled lobster. Akane noticed she was shivering.

Kasumi was patting Ranma-Chan on the shoulder. "You should calm  
down Ranma. You look like you are going to pass out. Do you  
want me to make you some tea to calm your nerves."

Ranma-Chan stuttered. "N-N-No thanks K-Kasumi, I'll be F-Fine."  
And then she proceeded to blush a deeper shade of red, which  
didn't seem possible a few moments ago.

Nabiki turned toward Akane. "You should be thankful Akane. At  
least Ranma-Chan isn't a screamer."

Ranma-Chan jumped up. "What's that supposed to me?"

Akane backhanded Nabiki hard in the stomach, causing her to  
double over. "It's nothing Ranma, Nabiki likes to think dirty.  
She's the real pervert here. I might be tempted to tie her down  
and call up her favorite purple haired Amazon."

Nabiki blanched as her eyes grew large. "You wouldn't dare!"

Akane smiled sweetly. "Auto-dial number two" was all she said,  
while holding her fingers in a V-shape.

Ranma-Chan and Kasumi tried to hide soft giggling, Ranma turning  
her head away while Kasumi simply put her hand over her mouth.  
Nabiki growled at both of them, but it had no effect except to  
spurn them further.

Nabiki lifted her arm as though to punch Ranma, who noticed it  
and stopped snickering. Ranma was on her feet in only an  
instant, moving to the door before she turned back. Her face  
was now more sullen. "I shouldn't be laughing. I hate it when  
people laugh at me, and all I want to do is hit them. I'm sorry  
Nabiki."

Then Ranma-Chan turned and left, slowly padding down the hallway  
and disappearing up the stairs.

Nabiki's fist hadn't moved, still ready to assail someone who was  
no longer there. She pulled her arm down out of the air. She  
turned toward her sisters who looked both surprised and upset at  
her.

"What?"

Kasumi sighed. "I can't say anything. I was laughing too,  
though I feel bad now. Not really for you though."

Akane decided to air her opinion. "You laugh at her expense  
whenever you can. You even profit on it, now you try to hit her  
just for joining in on a small chuckle while the tables are  
turned. You're horrible Nabiki."

Nabiki turned and looked back at Akane. "Like you aren't? You  
do the same thing and he lets you get away with it. Why should  
you be special?"

Akane lowered her head. "You're right you know. She does let me  
pound her all the time for no good reason. It's because she  
loves me."

"Well, maybe I should get Ranma to love me then. If his 'un-cute  
Fiancée' can do it, I should have him easily wrapped around my  
finger better than you."

Akane slammed her fist down onto the tabletop, snapping it in  
half, it halves falling into a wide V-shape on the floor.

"It ends now. I will Never hurt Ranma again. I swear it, and I  
won't ask anything of her in return either. But like hell I will  
let you hurt her anymore, physically or otherwise. I'll send you  
through the roof if you make her shed even a single tear. Sister  
or not."

With that Akane stood up and stormed out of the room leaving a  
very surprised and confused Kasumi, and an equally confused  
Nabiki.

Nodoka appeared from the kitchen, hearing the table snap. "What  
happened in here?"

"Do.. do you think..." Kasumi tried to stammer out.

"Think Akane is finally caring for Him, her, Whatever?" Finished  
Nabiki.

Kasumi looked toward the direction that her younger sister had  
exited by. "I hope so."

As do I. Nodoka thought to herself.

* * *

Akane found Ranma in her room. The recent addition of a  
queen-sized western bed sat against the window, with Ranma  
sitting curled up on top of the comforter with her back to the  
door. 

"Please Akane. I didn't mean to laugh." Onna-Ranma stated  
almost zombie-like and emotionless.

"Ranma. I'm not going to hit you."

"Why not? I laughed at Nabiki."

"Because I know that you don't deserve to be hit."

There was no response. Ranma was still curled up and very  
vulnerable, at least to Akane.

She placed a hand on Ranma's side, only to watch the girl tense  
up, becoming almost rigid.

Akane hesitated for a few seconds, before her other arm found  
it's way around Ranma's stomach, and she snaked her hands  
together, interlocking her fingers.

With each passing second, Ranma seemed to be getting more tense.  
Akane was experiencing greater levels of shivering, until Ranma  
finally blurted out, "Will you hit me or pile-drive me into the  
floor, or whatever you planned to do already? I haven't got all  
day!"

Now it was Akane's turn to shiver. "I'm not going to hurt you  
anymore. I'm trying to make you feel better not worse."

She held the tense girl in her arms, eventually feeling straining  
muscles loosen up, but Ranma still did not move from her little  
ball.

"Ranma, please believe me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'll just annoy you somehow. It never fails to happen. Please  
let go of me."

"No."

Silence and only the sound of her own breathing reined in on  
Akane's ears for the longest time. She pulled the redhead in  
against her as close as possible without crushing her.

Finally Ranma's eye appeared as her head lifted out from between  
her knees, turned and tilted back, so she could see Akane, eye to  
eye.

"Why won't you let me go? Why won't you leave? What... do you  
want?"

Akane wanted to speak, and say 'nothing.' but she just looked  
back trying to show her resolve.

Ranma's eye began to blink faster, a tear falling and rolling  
down across her lower eyelid, as she continued to stare back at  
Akane.

With little effort, Akane lifted the girl off the bed, turned and  
laid her down on her side.

Ranma's legs no longer had the bed to keep her legs forced up  
against her chest, and she let them fall limp as she was laid on  
the bed.

Akane then laid down behind her, never letting her go. She  
waited patiently and was finally rewarded as Ranma broke down.

All this was being watched by a tiny pair of eyes from near the  
door.

What's he trying to do! He's got Akane believing he's hurt!  
THE BASTARD!

Just as Ranma was beginning to open up and let out whatever pain  
she was holding onto, she jerked out of Akane's grip, twisting and  
arching her back almost into a U-shape.

Akane was wondering what had gotten into her, until she saw  
P - Chan firmly clamped onto Ranma's ankle.

Said redhead hadn't even cried out, but was now flailing around,  
trying to shake the piglet off. "Let me go!" She screamed, in a  
manner so unlike Ranma's usual tone of voice.

Akane heard the pain resonating behind it, not the pain of being  
bitten, but something else, far worse.

P - Chan could no longer hold his grip as Ranma-Chan made a  
high-speed axe-kick, throwing the piglet across the room.

P - Chan landed on all fours, and charged only to be grabbed by  
Akane.

"Bad P - Chan. Bad. Mommy wasn't in danger."

P - Chan just squealed in protest, struggling to get out of her  
arms and attack Ranma again.

Ranma was just staring at the piglet. P - Chan realized this,  
and stopped struggling. Looking into Ranma's eyes, an almost  
evil spark seemed to resonate from within them.

Akane noticed the daggers being exchanged. "I'm sorry Ranma.  
I'll put P - Chan in my room and be right back. I'm going to  
prove to you that I don't want to hurt you."

She left the room, P - Chan still squealing in her arms.

Ranma had other ideas, and leapt out the window.

* * *

(Damn Ryoga!) He always manage to show up at the worst time.  
Spoke Ranma-Chan from within her own mind. 

(Calm down.) Replied Ranko, who currently had control of the  
body they shared. (I'm actually glad he's here. There's been  
something I've been wanting to do for a long time.)

(What's that?)

(I'm gunna make him change in front of Akane!)

Ranma was dashing across the rooftop, her footfalls making no noise whatsoever.

She landed on the small portion of the roof from the first floor,  
just next to Akane's window.

(You're bucking a stacked deck there. I thought you had all my  
memories. I've been trying to do it forever, but he can MOVE as  
a piggy. Serious agility there.)

(True, you have tried, but I have a different approach, and this  
time, there will be no amount of nimble footwork on his part that  
will save him from this!)

She placed her forehead against the wall, and gritted her teeth.  
In her mind she was growling to herself, though Ranma watched and  
listened to the events unfold.

* * *

Akane had set P - Chan on the bed, then turned toward the door.  
She seemed lost in thought for a few seconds. 

Ryoga, still in piglet form, sat there watching her, when he felt  
his legs go numb. He looked down only to see his front hoofs  
begin to slowly enlarge into his human hands.

The change began overtaking him, but the unevenness of it, even  
parts of him reversing mid change, was taking it's toll.

Piggy skin began stretching out as the bones underneath morphed  
first, then the skin followed suit. This quickly overloaded his  
pain tolerance and just before he passed out, he let out an  
anguished scream.

"BWEEEEEEEEAEAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Akane spun on one foot, in time to see a naked Ryoga lying  
face-down on her bed, unconscious, and P - Chan was nowhere to  
be found.

* * *

Outside, Ranma looked around, then shifted into Male form. He  
jumped onto the roof above Akane's room, took three paces  
forward. "I think right about here!" 

At the utterance of those words, the unmistakable sound of Akane  
Screaming "RYOGA, YOU PERVERT!" Echoed out the window. Then  
Ryoga, still dead to the world, smashed through the roof via  
Akane's Chi-Mallet, directly in front of Ranma. Ranma held one  
hand up, as if stiffly waving goodbye as the limp, naked boy  
entered into low-earth-orbit.

He then waited a few seconds, before jumping down the hole made  
and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Agh, oh it's you Ranma. I thought it might have been..."

"What happened Akane? I went up onto the roof to think and  
suddenly I hear you sending him into space."

"I.. Think... no, it's too sick. He couldn't have possibly.. "

"What Akane?"

"Ryoga was trying to molest P - Chan on my bed, while I was in  
the room!"

Akane felt hands go limp and it was Ranma's turn to fall to the  
floor, stunned into shock.

"Ranma, Are you okay?... Ranma?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The truths come to light

**Epiphany Chapter 8  
**  
By Tripolar Disorder

* * *

Ranma stood, leaning against the wall in his mental room. Though  
he wasn't in control, he had seen everything that had been  
happening outside. He had the widest grin on his face. It  
threatened to reach both ears if he pulled it tighter.

Ranko materialized into being in the center of the room. she  
opened her eyes, smiling as she saw him grinning back at her.

"I told ya she wouldn't see it. I don't know why, but she  
didn't. she never gets it. I'll bet if me and Pops hadn't sat  
and explained the curse, then she would think my two sides were  
more like you and me."

Ranko smirked, "Thank you by the way. I've never had a body of  
my own to interact within your world."

"Not even going to admit she missed it huh? Don't want admit I  
was right?"

Ranko's smile waivered slightly, but she tried to maintain it.

"Well, you're still on. You can't let Akane's ability to miss  
things right in front of her face catch you that off-guard. You  
sure haven't got my skills in the art."

Ranko scowled, then turned and charged Ranma, only to give him a  
hug. "I'll give it back soon, I promise."

Ranko faded away, remarking with a smile, "And I'll fill up the  
tank before I return it."

* * *

Akane soflty slapped Ranma's cheek a few times until he returned  
to conscienceness. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ugh, did you just say you thought Ryoga was trying to..."

"But, P-chan got away though. I can't believe he wanted to ...  
ugh, I can't even picture that. I guess he is into pigs even  
more than I thought. That is disgusting."

Ranma held his head for a few seconds, swearing under her breath.

Akane meanwhile, was running her fingers through Ranma's hair  
when she realized that said hair was black. She looked over his  
shoulder and noticed the lack of breasts.

"Uhm, Ranma. How come you changed, but your hair is still dry?"

Ranma's head jerked up, looking forward. His eyes had reached  
the size of dinner plates. Then, he blinked once then looked  
down at her. "uhmm, I had to run into the bathroom. P-chan may  
have been Ryoga's victim, but he still bit me on the leg. I  
didn't want to get an infection. When the rag touched my leg, I  
changed, then you hollered."

Akane looked puzzled, but it dawned on her that it could be that  
simple.

Ranma snickered out loud. "You didn't think that water has to  
run over my head to change me, did you? If my feet get wet  
outside from a puddle I can change. You are silly sometimes  
Akane. It's so cute."

Akane looked into his eyes again and saw their warmth. She  
pulled him closer and closed her eyes as she leaned against his  
shoulder. "I'm sorry Ranma. I guess I just got nosey."

"Oh Kami, you think we should write that down. Akane admits  
she's nosey. Well, how about that. I guess Hell musta just  
dropped below freezing."

Ranma was rewarded with a mock-hostile glare. Akane then began  
laughing. "You still can't keep from putting your foot in your  
mouth, even when you're trying to be nice."

She then pushed him off her lap and onto the floor.

"What was that for?" Exclaimed Ranma.

"You need to go to your room to sleep tonight, unless you want me  
to get some cold water and we can share my bed tonight. But we  
probably won't get much sleep." Akane said with a grin.

Ranma looked into her eyes. Comepletely serious again, he  
replied, "Is that what you want Akane?"

Akane tried to scowl, but with a smile on her face. "Get going  
you pervert, before I pound you flat for even considering that I  
was anything but joking."

Ranma smiled reluctantly. "I thought so. You had me going  
there."

With that, he picked himself up and truded out of the room.

Akane's smile dropped as soon as the door shut behind him. She  
spoke aloud softly. "But what if I had been serious? What if I  
really wanted your company tonight?"

* * *

The next morning, Ranma and Akane were out in the yard sparring.  
It was unlike their usual matches, and quite unlike the morning  
ritual attack that he and Genma were accustomed to.

He was going slow and pointing out her weaknesses. In turn Akane  
was trying to keep her strength in check.

Afterwards he carried her inside on his back. When he set her  
down, Akane got an evil look about her.

"Ranma, you know what I miss about your sparring sessions?" She  
grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back outside. She walked  
over to the pond and dunked her hand, still holding his wrist,  
under and Ranma closed his eyes and changed.

Akane laughed. "You usually come to breakfast as a girl, but  
this time you're not all wet."

Ranma-chan hopped to her feet and grabbed Akane by the waist.  
She lifted her over the pond. "Well, maybe you need to come to  
the table wet. You know, right now I wish you had a Jusenkyo  
curse of your own."

Akane was frantically squealing out loud as she tried to get out  
of the redhead's grip. She then realized where she was and  
stopped squirming.

"You wouldn't dare Ranma. Ok... please?"

Meanwhile in Ranma's mind...

* * *

Well, so he wishes Akane had a Jusenkyo curse. I can come close  
I suppose, since it is his magic now.

Here goes...

* * *

Ranma started to feel weak. She felt energy moving through her.  
Everything started to go black and she felt her feet slipping.  
She couldn't hold up Akane and they both fell into the pond.

When Akane surfaced she felt just a little different. Her  
hearing was the first thing she noticed. Everything was a little  
louder and as she turned her head, she could tell where just  
about every sound was coming from.

She only half registered all of this as she noticed Ranma-chan  
unmoving, floating face down next to her.

She grabbed Ranma, and jumped out of the pool. She landed next  
to the house and was surprised at how far she went.

Nodoka came into the living room to see a drenched Akane holding  
an equally drenched Ranma-chan in her arms.

Nodoka was at her daughter's side immediately. She noticed  
Ranma-chan was still breathing. She seemed to be asleep.

Without looking up Nodoka asked. "What happened Akane?"

Akane replied. "We were having a little fun out over the pond  
and Ranma passed out and we fell in."

Nodoka looked up and her face seemed to lose all color. "Are you  
alright Akane?" Said Nodoka in a shaking voice.

Akane looked confused. "Other then being all wet, I feel fine.  
Why do you ask?"

Nodoka put her arm on Akane's shoulder. "I think you need a look  
in the mirror, Akane. You seem to have grown... ears."

Akane put her hand against the side of her head. "No I haven't  
they didn't get... wait, what happened to my ears?"

She was patting the side of her head frantically, when Nodoka  
took her wrist and placed it on the furry cat-ear on top of her  
head.

Akane patted her hand around and realization struck her. She  
proceeded to pass out.

* * *

Ranma-chan was standing in her mind's room. "Okay, Ko-chan how  
come I passed out?"

The mirror image of Ranma-chan emerged from the wall. "I am  
sorry about that Ranma. That took more energy than I thought it  
would." Said Ranko as she stepped onto the floor. "Don't worry.  
We just need to recharge our batteries. We'll be good as new in  
about an hour."

Ranma-chan glared at her. "What took more energy than you  
thought?"

"Why giving Akane a Jusenkyo curse, just like you wanted." She  
was smiling with a truly evil grin.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T!" Ranma-chan was nearly screaming at  
Ranko.

Ranko laughed. "This is your magic now and that is what you  
wanted. You aren't capable of giving her an actual curse, but  
she has an adorable pair of ears and a tail."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GAVE HER A CURSE? UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Calm down Ranma. There is no reason to yell at me about it.  
You can remove it as soon as you wake up." Replied Ranko. She  
continued, "Though I think she looks better with them."

Ranma-chan "Just because I asked? You did it because I asked?"

"Wished, Ranma. If you had not wished it out loud you would not  
even have tempted me. But THAT, I could not resist."

Ranma-chan seemed to be calming down. "Well I guess I will have  
to tell her about being able to control the curse. Then change  
her back."

"You could. There are other ways. You could torture her for a  
few days." Ranko giggled.

Ranma gritted his teeth. "No, I don't want her that mad at me.  
I'm already dead meat from this."

Ranma-chan sat down with crossed legs and Ranko mimicked him  
while sitting across from him.

They continued to look at each other for several silent minutes  
until Ranko spoke up. "I know you're mad at me, but I think this  
could be a good thing."

"How?" Growled Ranma-chan.

"They are cat ears and tail. Akane could help you with your only  
real fear."

"C-C-Cat ears? No... anything but those. How could you?"  
Stammered Ranma-chan.

"Hot water will change her back, and cold water will make her a  
cat-girl. She has one advantage in the fact that she is not a  
water magnet." Replied Ranko.

Ranko looked up suddenly, toward the ceiling. Time to wake up  
Ranma-chan, and you better figure out what you are going to say.

With that, the room went dark.

* * *

Ranma-chan opened her eyes. She was lying on a futon on the  
floor. She could see Nabiki, Nodoka and Kasumi sitting around  
her. She turned her head to the left and saw Akane on a futon  
next to her. Her eyes were still closed and a damp cloth was on  
her forehead.

Ranma-chan noticed her ears. They were sticking out of her hair  
near the top of her head. Short and furry in a brown and tan  
marbled pattern. She did have to admit that, despite the  
obvious resemblance to a cat, she did look quite cute.

Ranma-chan turned her attention to Nodoka clearing her throat.  
"Ranma-dear, do you have any idea what happened to Akane?"

Ranma-chan felt her face getting red. "Yes Mom, I think I can  
explain. But, can I tell you alone? I feel embarrassed."

Nodoka nodded. She helped Ranma-chan up and they went down to  
the furo. Ranma-chan stopped and came back. "Um, after Akane  
wakes up, can you have her meet me and mom in the furo? I hope  
she won't be mad at me."

Nabiki snickered and pointed to the roof. "You will be lucky if  
she only knocks you into orbit."

Ranma-chan paled then turned around and left.

Akane woke up shortly after. Her eyes slowly opened. Kasumi  
asked her. "How are you feeling, Akane?"

She turned toward Kasumi. "I just had a strange dream that I got  
turned into a cat."

Nabiki coughed and handed her a mirror. "It wasn't a dream sis,  
and you have a tail too."

Akane was holding the mirror tightly, as she could see a pair of  
ears on top of her head. She could feel them as she flexed them.

The glass surface on the mirror began cracking, so she handed it  
to Kasumi and sat up slowly. She put her hands on her head and  
touched them. They were soft, furry, and sensitive to touch.  
She then turned behind her to see the tail sticking out of her  
practice gi.

She tried to make it move and it did. It started curling up  
toward her. She put her hand on it, and could feel her touch.

Akane laughed once. She stood up slowly. The new sensations  
were calming her. She could hear and feel the cool breeze  
flowing through the house. It tickled her ears and she rubbed  
them lightly with her fingertips.

Nabiki pointed toward the furo. "Ranma says she knows what  
happened to you, and she and Nodoka are waiting in the furo for  
you.

Akane nodded. With her mind set, she stormed her way to the  
bathroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ok, dear. We are alone. Now what happened to Akane?"

Ranma sighed as she sat on one of the wash buckets. "You know  
how I can change forms at will now?"

Nodoka nodded and Ranma-chan shifted into male form. "Well, I  
want to tell you how that happened."

Nodoka listened to her son's story of how his curse merged with  
him and was now part of him.

Ranma had watched his mother and noted her reaction was still  
calm, and was relived to see that.

"The reason I decided not to tell you how I knew, is because then  
Akane would hear it, then she go and tell Ryoga, thinking he's  
just that Damn P-Chan. He'd come clobbering me endlessly  
thinking I had a cure, which I really don't."

After he finished his mother asked "so... your curse magic, whom  
has a mind of her own, heard you wish Akane had a curse and  
fulfilled it?"

"Yeah mom, that about explains it. She said the magic is mine  
now to do with what I want. I didn't have enough for a full  
curse, so she did a tail and ears."

"Ears, I might add, that are very capable of picking up mumbling  
conversations in ajoining rooms." Interrupted Akane as she  
opened the door and walked in.

Ranma started to sweat.

"How long were you behind the door Akane?" Asked Ranma, shakily.

"Long enough."

Akane walked over and stood in front of him. He saw her giant  
mallet materialize in her hands.

"Now Ranma, the only thing keeping me from being really mad at  
you is that I promised you I wouldn't. But I want to know why  
you never told me you could change at will, or that Ryoga WAS  
P-Chan?

Ranma sighed. "I was the one that accidentally knocked him off  
the cliff and into the spring. He said it was all my fault and  
made me promise not to tell you, and he has been using me since."

Akane started to cry. She fell to her knees. The mallet  
impacted the floor tiles, it's holder unable to hold it. "And  
all the times I caught you in my room at night?"

Ranma nodded.

Nodoka decided it was time to leave the two of them alone. She  
stepped out and shut the furo door behind her.

Akane choked out. "You were trying to get Ryoga out of my bed,  
and I called you a pervert for it."

Ranma nodded again.

Akane's mallet disappeared and she threw herself at Ranma. "I'm  
so sorry Ranma."

Ranma was bowled to the floor under the force of her impact.  
Still crying, Akane tried to continue her apology. "Ryoga has  
been using you all along, just like you said to Kasumi and I  
never saw it."

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his  
chest. She continued to cry for several minutes.

She finally lifted her head back up to look at him. "Did you  
cause him to change last night?"

Ranma nodded again.

Akane started to laugh, even with tears in her eyes. She  
sniffled her nose and Ranma handed her a tissue.

"I'll bet you were just hitting yourself that I was so dense I  
couldn't see it." Akane said with a smile on her face. She blew  
her nose as she listened to his reply.

She buried her face into his chest for a moment, before lifting  
herself off him.

"Alright then. As my punishment for being dense as a brick. I  
accept your curse upon me. It's the least I can do."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at you Ranma. Not at you. I am quickly realizing how much  
I was blaming you for, that wasn't your fault at all."

"Never again." She said, and proudly left the room with a smile.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: New curse, old fears 1 of 2

Epiphany Chapter 9

By Tripolar Disorder.

A new day, and a new curse, and old fears. Part One

* * *

Akane was sitting on the examining table in Doctor Tofu's office.

Ranma-Chan was sitting across from her. She was currently  
watching Akane's tail as it rhythmically curled up and down.

Tofu came back in with a folder in his hands. "Well Akane, I  
have to say that you are in fine shape, despite your new look.  
However I did notice a couple items that I think you should be  
aware of. This curse Ranma gave you seems to have done a bit of  
sculpting, though I'm not really sure why."

As he said this Ranma-Chan began to pale. Akane noticed this and  
her ears easily picked up the redhead's nervous gulp.

Tofu noticed this as well. "I would not worry Ranma, these are  
minor things that Akane will have to adjust to in her cursed  
form, much like the adjustments you have to make when you are a  
girl."

Ranma-Chan looked back at Tofu, completely lost as to what he was  
referring to.

Akane began to giggle. "You girl form is a bit more top-heavy,  
isn't it Ranma?"

Tofu had to start laughing as Ranma was still digesting this  
information.

Understanding finally hit the redhead. "Oh you mean my breasts."  
She put her finger on one. "Yeah, I gotta balance different."

Akane had to smile as she shook her head. "You are so silly  
sometimes Ranma. It is so cute."

Ranma-Chan began blushing. Meanwhile, Akane turned back to the  
doctor. "What adjustments, Tofu?" She asked.

"First of all, I'm not sure how, but you seem to have greater  
control of your chi moving through your legs. That may explain  
how easily you got out of the pond earlier.

Your arms are also just a touch weaker. In fact I would say they  
are matching your legs. You seem to be more even in muscle  
distribution.

You may also find yourself more agile in this form Akane.  
It is difficult to tell at this point, but you may notice it  
after a few days."

"Okay Doc, Can we go? I'm hungry." Said Ranma-Chan.

Tofu nodded and showed them out. "Take care you two."

* * *

Ranma-Chan was walking a few feet in front of Akane. She seemed  
to be trying to keep distance between them.

"Ranma, is there something wrong?" Asked Akane. Her ears  
twitching to hear Ranma's breathing.

"Uhm, no Akane. I'm fine."

"What's wrong then? You have been jumpy this morning. What is  
your prob..."

Ranma-Chan stopped. Still facing away from Akane, she spoke.  
"I am scared, Akane. I'm scared of you. My fear of cats is  
taking over and you are what is causing it. I can't believe she  
had to give you that curse."

Akane watched as Ranma put her arms around herself and began  
shivering. This is hurting her.

"Ranma, can you force the change? So I am normal? And less  
painfully then your number on Ryoga?"

Ranma nodded. "I'll try Akane, but I have to be in contact with  
you."

Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma-Chan, and the redhead  
shuddered, and then closed her eyes. Akane felt her hearing  
become muted, and felt like she had cotton in her ears.

As this happened, Akane noticed Ranma starting to collapse.  
Akane swept Ranma-Chan's feet out from under her, and cradled her  
in her arms. Then she began sprinting the last block home.

* * *

Kasumi and Nodoka were sipping tea at the table when Akane  
brought Ranma-Chan inside the patio shoji doors.

"Oneechan, Auntie, come quick! Something is happening to Ranma!"

Sure enough, Ranma-Chan was shaking and curling up into a ball.

Kasumi was the first to respond. "Akane, he is having an attack  
like I told you about. You need to ..."

Akane interrupted. "I am the reason he is having an attack, I  
have to get away from him!"

Nodoka took Ranma-Chan out of Akane's arms. She held her  
daughter while Kasumi got a blanket and wrapped it around her.

Akane was curled up in the corner. Her knees nearly hiding her  
face.

"What happened Akane?" Asked Nodoka.

"Her fear of cats was kicking in, and my curse was triggering it.  
She couldn't even be near me. I asked her to change me back and  
doing it made her..."

Akane was starting to cry. Kasumi and Nodoka could hear the pain  
in her sobbing.

Ranma-Chan soon started to return to reality. She looked around  
and saw what was going on. "Akane, please don't be mad at me."

Akane stiffened. "Mad at you? No, I am not mad at you. I can't  
be mad at you, not for this." She slid up the wall until she was  
standing up. "I am mad at someone else, for all the things he  
did to you. But I am not going to let him win Ranma."

"What do you mean Akane?" Asked Ranma-Chan.

"What I mean is, that I am going to get you over your fear of  
cats."

Another nervous gulp. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

Nodoka, Tofu, Kasumi and Ranma-Chan were in the Dojo. Nodoka and  
Tofu stood against the wall, and Kasumi was holding Ranma-Chan  
from behind as they stood in the middle of the floor.

Ranma-Chan was taking deep breaths. She also had her eyes closed  
as she was doing her best to remain calm.

"Ok, Ranma. When Akane comes in you have to look at her. If you  
want to be rid of your fear, you must face it." Tofu relayed.

Ranma-Chan nodded. "I d-d-don't wanna be afraid of Akane. I-I  
love her."

Just then the Shoji door opened and Akane-neko stepped in. She  
was wearing a bathing suit, which now sported a hole for her  
tail.

She set the Thermos bottle that she was carrying down and turned  
to look straight at Ranma-Chan.

The redhead was shaking and tears were coming out her eyes. "I  
w-w-will not be s-scared." Akane could barely see the look in  
Ranma's eyes, but glimpses told her that Ranma-Chan was trying  
her best not to freak out."

Akane thought about how fearless Ranma always seemed, and his  
courage to face any opponent. How this same person looked so  
terrified, and over something such as lovable house cats.

She then noticed Ranma began struggling out of Kasumi's grip.  
"I-I-I c-c-can't do this. I c-could hurt all of you."

* * *

Inside Ranma's mind, Ranko stood in a braced stance, trying to  
hold herself against the torrents of pain and fear that were  
trying to take over.

As she stood there, covering her face from the winds, she could  
not understand why he had not gotten this bad in the furo that  
morning.

She was on top of him this morning, and her ears nearly in his  
face, what was going on? How come he didn't react then?

* * *

Akane stood there, Ranma-Chan had stopped moving. Her head  
hanging low as Kasumi held her in her grip. Ranma-Chan suddenly  
looked up into Akane's eyes. "I... love... you... Akane.  
I... want... to... show... you."

Ranma-Chan gritted her teeth. She stiffened and Tofu felt an  
energy escaping the girl. She is using every ounce of internal  
strength to fight it. If her aura becomes more powerful, it  
could burn Kasumi.

Ranma-Chan's breathing was heavy, but through gritted teeth she  
spoke. "Akane, please come closer."

Akane hesitantly took a step forward.

* * *

Ranko was barely holding her own against the winds when she felt  
something else, another force from out in front of Ranma.

Ye Gods, That's it. It was Akane. He could feel her emotions  
and as strong as her moods are, he didn't even notice the cat, he  
was too busy worrying about getting clobbered by the mallet.

As Ranko reached out to touch Akane's presence. Shit, but she  
isn't helping him now.

* * *

Ranma-Chan stopped shivering for a moment. "Akane, I-I can  
f-feel how n-nervous you are. I c-can actually f-feel it."

Akane was shocked, she stopped, balancing on her heel, ready to  
retreat quickly.

Akane stopped. "So I am making him worse? Because I am not  
calm?"

Tofu nodded. "You need to calm yourself Akane. You need to put  
away your fear of his problem, you are only adding to whatever is  
happening in his mind."

* * *

Ranko could hear it, and the storm was getting worse. The  
doctor is right, maybe this link can help. Not in the way he  
thinks though.

She felt Akane getting closer, and Akane's thoughts became  
clearer.

As the howling winds and the echoing pain got worse, Ranko could  
no longer hold on. I need some help here and I know just where  
to get it.

* * *

Akane could see Ranma-Chan eyes. They were full of tears. But  
suddenly she watched them glaze over.

Ranma-Chan stopped shaking, and Tofu felt the aura die down.  
Everyone gasped as they thought the cat had taken over.

Ranma-Chan's head slumped forward for a moment then came back up.

Tofu felt a new presence, however. One unlike his patient. "Who  
are you, and why have you possessed Ranma?"

She turned toward the questioner. "I am Ranko, formerly Ranma's  
curse magic. You must promise that no matter what, that Akane  
and Ranma do not separate."

Before Tofu could question Ranko, she had turned to Akane. "I am  
sorry Akane, but I need your help in a way you will not  
understand until I show you."

With that, she lunged at Akane, breaking Kasumi's grip and  
knocking both girls to the ground.

Tofu ran over to the pile. He noticed that Ranma-Chan had a  
locking grip around Akane's chest and that both girls were out  
cold.

He stood up and turned to Nodoka. "Ranko has bridged the gap  
between them. Akane may be inside Ranma's mind."

Kasumi gave the "Oh my!" Nodoka asked. "Is there anything we  
can do about it?"

Tofu nodded. "Ranko said not to separate them, and I will stay  
here to make sure that it does not happen. It could be fatal to  
either of them."

* * *

Akane looked around. She was standing in a cold, dark desert of  
gray sand that seemed endless. Limitless gray with little light  
surrounded her on all sides. A foul wind blew around her and  
made her shiver. She felt her ears fold backward and her tail  
wrapped around her. It made her feel a little warmer.

She sensed someone behind her and turned. It was a female Ranma.

"Ranma, where are we?"

The girl sighed. "I am not Ranma, I am Ranma's curse. Call me  
Ranko."

As Akane understood what had happened in the Dojo, she asked.  
"So this is Ranma's mind?"

Ranko nodded. "This is it. The total expanse of darkness caused  
by a life of utter pain and loneliness."

Akane shivered. Ranko saw this and shivered with her. "Consider  
yourself lucky Akane. You mind is a bit warmer and I would  
personally love to be there right now, but I need your help."

Akane puzzled. "What do you need my help with?"

Ranko took her hand. "I have something to show you."

Akane found herself being lead across the vast windy planes.  
Ranko sighed as she walked. "A few minutes ago, I could not even  
stand up because the wind of pain was so strong. That is when I  
figured out that you can help and I took over Ranma to get  
you."

Akane had tears in her eyes. "I never realized that Ranma was  
this way. That he was tortured in his own mind. I would never  
have hurt him. I never realized how alone he felt."

Ranko turned and put her arms around Akane. "I know hon, his  
life has been much worse then even you knew, until now. But with  
your help, maybe we can change it."

Akane collected herself, and Ranko continued onward. "Where are  
we headed Ranko?"

Ranko giggled. "We are looking for Ranma's sensitive side. It  
is very small and I don't remember exactly where he left it  
last."

"Can you tell me what it looks like, so I can help you look?"  
Asked Akane.

"It looks like a chibi-Ranma-chan. About the same size as a  
toddler type too."

Suddenly Ranko tripped and Akane found herself tumbling to the  
ground after Ranko.

Ranko swore. "Kuso, there it is." She spun around on her knees  
and brushed off a stone statue of a chibi-Ranma-chan. In the  
center of it, a dim glow seemed to resonate from where a heart  
should have been.

Akane helped Ranko pull it out of the dune of sand it was buried  
under. They set it upright. Akane swore she noticed the stone  
eyes followed her, as she walked around it.

"It is really weird, isn't it Ranko?"

Ranko swore again. "Please refrain from insulting it. That's  
partially why it looks this way in the first place."

"You have to understand Akane, This entire place is merely a  
physical representation of Ranma's mind. Everything you see is  
metaphorical for part of himself."

"Ranma was forced to suppress his feelings. So you could say he  
incased them in stone. He was never able to express himself  
because of it. But you and his mother have helped to break the  
stone."

"Then why does it look like this again?" Asked Akane, still  
circling the statue.

"Because you both are helping to rebuild it again."

"I'm confused."

"You should be. You're sending Ranma mixed messages, and they  
are confusing him as much as I am to you now."

Ranko smiled as she watched the expression on Akane's face.  
"Allow me to explain."

"Genma and his training trip. I barely have to explain this.  
First off, he convinced young Ranma that his mother hated him,  
that she sent him away because he wasn't fit in her eyes."

"Then Genma's taunting and goading, though making him a stoic  
fighter, forced him to bottle up his emotions. Crying wasn't  
allowed, even when the bastard stole away his food and made him  
go to sleep hungry."

"But it all builds up, and down here it collected together into  
this little boy who is always suffering and scared and may never  
really grow up. Blocking these emotions created a skin of stone,  
see?"

"Alright."

"Then I enter this picture." Gestured Ranko to herself. "I  
should explain the events of that day..."

* * *

Moments after Ranma was cursed, deep within his mind.

Ranko, completely nude, wandered around in a foggy pitch-black  
darkness. She had this strange grin.

"Why are you here?" Spoke a clear voice behind her, causing her  
to spin to face a little boy. The blackish cloud seemed to have  
parted to allow them to look at each other eye to eye.

"You're much older outside, did you fall into the man spring  
first?"

Again, the boy repeated his question. "Why are you here?"

"Pushy sort, aren't you. Well, I am part of your brand-new  
curse. This is what you look like on the outside right now.  
what do you think of it? Not too over the top?"

"Why are you here?" asked the boy again, this time his voice  
betraying a hint of frustration or anger.

"Well, if you must know, my job is to 'Guide' your actions just a  
touch, in order to make you change more often, and especially  
when it's least convenient."

"Why?" The boy's tone was calm.

"Because it's my job. Oh, and now that we've met, do you mind  
terribly if I redecorate? This place is depressing. I think  
splashes of pink will fit right in with your new female body."

"I can't let you do that?"

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I am trying to make momma love me again. I have to be a  
man."

"Well, then I have news for you, tiny tot. You're curse gives me  
a bit of control over that, and if that is your goal in life,  
then I'm going to make your life a living hell."

* * *

"Then what happened Ranko?"

They were sitting on the ground in front of the statue. Ranko  
was having difficulty continuing, while Akane tried to comfort  
her.

"Ranma proved me wrong." She replied as she looked into Akane's  
face, tears streaming from her eyes. "He said that if I thought  
I could make his life hell, I had to see something. He told me  
that I had no idea what hell was."

"Then what?" Questioned Akane.

"He opened the floodgates."

"What?"

"He linked himself to me, and all of his pain and suffering now  
had a new outlet and I was unprepared for the deluge that he  
inflicted upon me. That little boy did the most hurtful thing he  
could think of, but in doing so he ceased to exist and merged  
with me. Suddenly I was younger, just like this statue. I was  
then struck with the full force of Ranma's life."

Ranko wiped tear her cheek, and Akane put her arms around her.  
Ranko calmed down after a moment, then continued.

"I cannot tell you what that experience was like Akane. I  
thought my head was being ripped apart. I saw in the span of  
mere moments, his entire life. I felt the claws, the whips, the  
burns, everything. I tried to get everything off me, but I found  
that it was useless. I was in more pain then I could possibly  
imagine. Worst part was, is I deserved it."

"I tried to find a single happy memory to hide within, but I  
could not find anything. I saw his dream, his happy place,  
where his mind would run to when everything overwhelmed him. He  
endured all of this pain because he wanted it to end and he could  
be home and warm and loved. His happy place was in Nodoka's  
arms, just a little boy again. I saw for a moment, this oasis in  
the middle of all of his suffering, but it shattered as his fear  
took over and I knew I had destroyed it."

"Then I found myself being pulled into this statue. He had  
broken out and in anger had linked to me to hurt me the only way  
he knew how. Now I was charged with his emotion and being pulled  
back into the shielding, to protect him. No matter how hard I  
fought, it was futile."

"Is that why it's a 'She' now?" asked Akane.

Ranko nodded. "A side effect. Being both his curse and the  
keeper of his locked away emotions affected how he acted."

"Every time he changed into a girl, accident or otherwise, the  
stone weakened and bits of sensitivity leaked out. I know you  
noticed it. He didn't, but her personality was a bit more  
rounded."

Akane nodded. "I noticed. So, how did you get out?"

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you would ask."

"Well, all this time I was still locked away. I was forced to  
watch events unfold in his life, hoping someone or something  
would happen to free me from his suffering prison. But now I was  
a part of him and no longer wanting to hurt him. I was truly  
caring for him, which I shouldn't have."

He started having attacks because of his emotions were more  
exposed and he couldn't hide or defend them. His curse was  
making things worse. More emotions made people abuse him more,  
which made him draw back in."

"I'm sorry Ranko."

"...Then Nodoka showed up. For the first time in years, Ranma  
had a new emotion. Hope. Hope that she would love him, and she  
did as a girl, she just didn't know how much it hurt to hide from  
her like that."

That day, after Genma and Soon both drowned in the canal, Nodoka  
came back, and she recognized him. Despite being a girl she  
wanted him. She scraped together that dream I had destroyed,  
threw a female version of Ranma into it and make it a near  
reality. His happy place was happening. It went nuts down  
here."

"What happened?" Asked Akane. She made a sweeping gesture  
across the barren dunes. "Why does it still look like this  
then?"

Ranko giggled again. "Still? It was NEVER this bright until  
Nodoka came along. When she said she loved him, this place went  
nuclear."

"This statue shattered with a force so violent that I think I  
ceased to exist for a few seconds as my body recollected itself.  
I was free, and my own entity again, but I had changed."

"Years of pain washed over him and you remember how long it took  
for him to calm down. Everything he had endured, all for that  
moment, and he couldn't hold it back anymore."

His dream had come true, and for about ten minutes after he  
calmed down, this place seemed bright and nearly beautiful.

I watched as the walls of fog he had spent a lifetime building to  
protect himself were vaporized into the dunes of dust you see  
around us. His entire concept of life changed, in a single  
instant. He had someone who still loved him, who wasn't going to  
hurt him. No more running, no hunger and everything he went  
through to get his mother back, was over."

At the mention of it, Akane hung her head. "I know, I could have  
been there for him."

"Yes you could have, Akane, but you didn't. He never let you  
know how much he hurt and how much you could have helped. He  
really didn't know himself. His mother saw pain through his  
eyes, and she let him let it out."

"Then why is it a stone statue again?" Asked Akane. "You said  
it exploded and..."

Ranko interrupted her. "His mother has no idea what her actions,  
have done to him. You actions too for that matter."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked, her hand now on her  
hips.

Ranko sighed. "His mother missed 'Ranko Tendo', we heard her say  
it. She likes Ranma as a girl. She wasn't as pleased with  
Ranma-Kun as he thought she would be, at least by the expression  
on her face the first time she witnessed the change.

And your treatment of Ranma until yesterday was still horrible at  
best. Thanks to all the mixed emotions, Ranma is struggling to  
find who he is, and so he started protecting himself again. He  
only wants to make you both happy, but its hurting him. He  
doesn't know who he is anymore. You want the boy side, and his  
mother loves the girl side. He can't be both all the time."

As she said this, Akane wiped her eyes, and seemed to steel her  
resolve. She got on her knees and embraced the statue. Ranko  
watched as she gently wrapped her arms around it's chest.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I'm sorry for everything. I.. I don't know  
what to say to make everything better but I wish I did. I'm  
sorry I took out my own insecurity on you."

"You're not the only one with a crisis. Do you know what  
happened the first time I saw you? I fell in love with you. I  
saw you and I fell in love with you. Then dad discovered your  
assets and I freaked."

"All the boys at school that wanted me but I couldn't feel a  
thing for them, then you show up. Red hair, perfect little face,  
and suddenly this new fiancée is a girl."

"Finding that out hit me like a brick. I'm not supposed to swing  
that way, to be interested in other girls. So I tried to be  
friends, hoping that you would do something that I could use to  
justify hating you, but you didn't do anything until I saw you in  
the bath."

"Ranma, I love you. Forget everything I've ever said to you that  
hurt, because I was lying to myself. I was too angry to care  
about you and your feelings as a person. I'm sorry."

As she watched, the statue began cracking and then shattered. A  
myriad of whispering spirits and phantoms emerged. They were all  
brightly colored, and they swirled and collected back together  
and formed into a young redheaded girl.

She looked about seven or eight years old. She ran forward and  
hugged Akane. Akane hugged her back. The little girl suddenly  
broke out into tears, bawling and wailing intensely. Akane was  
joined as Ranko put her arms around them both.

Akane whispered into the girl's hair. "Let it all out Ranma.  
Give up the pain. I'll hold you as long as you need."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10:New Curse, Old fears part 2

Epiphany Chapter 10

By Tripolar Disorder

A new day, a new curse, but old fears (Part two.)

After what seemed like hours, the crying child in Akane and Ranko's arm finally calmed. Her eyes were red, she was still sniffling her nose, but her breathing was slow and calm and all was silent.

Akane decided to interrupt the moment, "Is this it Ranko? I thought you needed me to help get him over his fear of cats?"

"Well, I figured since I had you here, we could possibly fix all of his problems. I'm hoping his other problem comes alone here any moment."

"What 'Other' problem?" Asked Akane.

"You know. The cat personality that takes over during the neko-ken fits. It's also around here somewhere, though it moves on it's own and doesn't like me very much, so it stays away."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Simple. It sees you and a few others as it's mates. It'll come to you. As for what then, I haven't quite thought that far ahead yet. I'm hoping it's more capable of logic and reason that we give it credit for."

"So we're going to reason with a cat?"

"A cat that is part of Ranma, and always was. It just got tainted."

"Fine, I'll leave the negotiating up to you. I'll just let him rest in my lap."

"There it is now. Don't act too alarmed, it won't ever hurt you."

"You mean it found us?"

"We had the best kind of bait. A crying child bawling at a high volume that could be heard far across the mind scape I'll bet. No doubt it came to see what was causing the racket."

"What do I do?" Asked Akane frantically as she saw the approaching form. "He's too big to fit on my lap!"

Four large black paws lightly padding their way across the dusty plaines. Attached to a large, striped cat, almost like a tiger,  
but all gray and black. It seemed curious as to the goings on,  
but it's ears perked up when it heard Akane speaking.

It's pace quickened as it bounded over to her, sniffing her arm as she stiffened from feeling whiskers brush her arm.

Ranko took the small Ranma-chan from her arms and backed off a few feet, sliding her butt along.

Akane reached out to pet it, slowly. She was afraid of it attacking her any second but she knew she had to do something.

It nuzzled her hand, then licked her fingers, before pawing at her like an overgrown kitten. Akane found herself scratching ears, and cheeks and all over his back, while he circled her in a tight radius.

Finally, having been thoroughly primped, plopped down in front of her, to stare at Ranko and the little Ranma.

Akane was looking at the back if it's furry head. "He wants to know what you want?"

"He? You can hear him?" replied Ranko. Akane nodded. "He speaks in my head. It's not words but like a feeling that I can translate. It's really strange."

"Then tell him I want him to stop taking over when Ranma pulls himself into his shell."

There was a pause before Akane replied. "He wants to know why not. He said he's been here a lot longer than you. And you do it too."

"Because I'm not running off pure instinct. I have logic and reason."

"He says that isn't a good excuse."

"Tell him to bite me... second thought, strike that."

"He says Ranma can't be unmanned, or un-piloted, whatever. It's dangerous. He says he can take care of Ranma during those times."

"But he shouldn't have to. Ranma shouldn't need protecting."

"He says then you should enter the cave smart woman."

"What cave is he talking about Ranko?"

"It's the place where Ranma hides. It's a cave of fear."

"What did he mean?"

"He was taunting me. I can't enter it, neither can he."

* * *

After a short walk, they were standing outside a cave-like entrance that retreated downward into the ground. The passage was well worn, but not steep.

"This is where the rest of him hides. Emotion within stone, instinct within kitty there, but his fears consume so much of him, they made their own dungeon, as it were. You'll find nothing but his pain down there. I'm a cause of pain, so entering is impossible. A wave of force shoots me right out, and I'd rather not go through that. Kitty has the same problem. Cats equaled pain, fear of pain means fear of cats. He first puts distance, then hides in there to protect himself."

"I don't know why I brought you here. I can't think of anything to help him here. we're just wasting our ... time?"

As she said this, Akane gave the little Ranma-chan one more hug, petted the cat and stepped into the cave defiently.

"Watch as she gets booted out." Remarked Ranko.

Sure enough, a wind howled through the tunnel, but Akane, who was already inside, dropped to the ground and braced herself for the onslaught.

She found rocks and pulled herself down further, against the force of the wind. Up ahead she saw a diversion leading off the main tunnel, and she slowly worked her way toward it, scratching her stomach and arms along the way.

Despite the nagging pain from scratches and the dull throb from her legs, she continued.

She pulled herself through the opening, and behind her the wind stopped.

She looked about the room she was in. Dark to the point it took her eyes several moments to adjust. The room looked vacant, with a passage leading beyond, and she was just taking her first step toward it, when a new figure appeared directly in her path.

It was Genma.

"What are you?" She asked. His reply was not answering her directly, but she knew immediately what she was seeing.

"You are a failure, Ranma. You little piece of worthlessness. Be a girl for all I care, because you'll never be a man in my eyes."

Akane looked long and hard at this almost character representation of Ranma's father.

"So you're Ranma's fear, huh? You don't look so tough."

Genma didn't seem to pay any attention to her, instead he was still staring forward.

"How can you care for something so weak and helpless as a girl? Ranma is pathetic."

Akane thought for a few seconds before it came to her. "This isn't the real Genma, just how Ranma saw his father. How Ranma understood Genma's actions."

She shook her head. "Genma treated Ranma badly no matter if he was weak, or..." Her eyes lit up. "Or even if he KNEW Ranma was better than him. He KNEW, didn't he. The bastard knew his own son had surpassed him. He just kept it up to keep Ranma under him, to exert control that he knew he could lose if Ranma ever smartened up."

"Ranma was more man than Genma ever was. Ranma had more virture, more morality and certinly more honor. Genma was just keeping Ranma down."

At this the Genma figure looked down at her. "You think so?" It said with a voice more recognizable. It was Ranma speaking.

"Of course silly. Think about it a second. You're tons more man than he ever was, and you know what the ultimate proof is?"

"Whats that?" Asked the Genma figure, in Ranma's voice again.

"You become a woman."

Genma looked shocked at this. "Uhm... I'm confused."

"What if you and he had fallen into the opposite pools, do you know what would have happened? I'll tell you what. You'd be in panda form constantly, probably wearing a saddle of all things, and your father would be using his newfound girlish charm to rip people off constantly."

"I'd bet he would have sold you repeatedly to zoos and circus acts, only to come by later, hit you with hot water and sneak you away again. You'd be a commodity to him. Not to mention what he'd do with a female body... ew, it makes me sick just thinking about it."

"But you. You're such the honorable man, even in girl form, you remain manly. You champion for us girls whenever you can."

"You've never used your female body to experiment. I bet you've never touched between your legs except if you needed to bathe.  
You won't even enter a girl's shower, though you could almost anytime, and treat yourself to a voyeur's dream and get away with it unharmed. And you chase down Happosai when he steals our underwear."

"You are a better man than anyone else I know, and I think your curse only made you better. Sure, you use your charm to get free food from time to time, but your stomach is a bottomless pit and I can understand the messages it might tell you. It least it isn't your manhood sending you messages."

Genma's form suddenly vanished in front of her, and she smiled.

Akane took another step forward, only to have another image pop into existence, right in front of her.

This time it was Soun, her own father.

"And what do you want?"

"Ranma will never earn my respect to marry any of my daughters."

"Oh sweet mercy, not more of this..."

* * *

Akane was getting upset and frustrated. Not only had she only taken a dozen of so steps down the tunnel, but with each step,  
she faced another 'Wall' that Ranma had put up, complete with a set of irrational fears that she found gaping holes in their argument and dispelled. She wondered how long this continued.

She took a small step again and prepared for the next characture of a person from Ranma's life.

This time it was Nodoka.

"Ranma is not manly enough. I will never love my child unless he decides to be my daughter forever."

Akane looked at this version. It was unlike the Nodoka she knew.  
Cold and emotionless, and staring off into space.

She had learned from the previous images that this is what Ranma really thought people thought of him. So far, the only conclusion was that everyone hated Ranma. She knew this not to be completely true, some people indeed hated Ranma, but she hadn't seen Ryoga yet. She thought that whatever argument he put forth might have some weight to it and she might have more difficulty seeing the flaw.

Akane looked at Nodoka in front of her and sighed. "Do you really believe that Ranma? Do you really think she doesn't love you completely and unconditionally? She has told him otherwise countless times."

"He never returned as a man amongst men, and so I will never accept him as my son."

Akane pondered for a moment. "Do you even know what your mother considers a man anyway? How do you know that you wouldn't have been a man in her eyes? Maybe her idea of a true man happens to be one that pretends to be a woman, or worse. Her idea of a true man might be something like Happosai. She did marry Genma after all."

Nodoka suddenly had this strange look on her face.

"Figures. Ranma wouldn't have bothered to ask her what was on the contract. Sounds like something I would do. Jump to a conclusion without getting all the information."

With that, Nodoka disappeared.

"This is getting easier then I thought." Said Akane out loud.

The words had no sooner left her lips, when she knew she had put her foot in her mouth.

Materializing in front of her was indeed whom she suspected. It was herself. A little younger, wearing her practice Gi, and with the longer hair she had when Ranma met her.

The girl was scowling, and she stood in a ready stance. Akane remembered how she had treated Ranma that first day. "I know what you are going to say. And he is NOT a pervert. I was wrong."

"He's a girl half the time, why would anyone love him? He is a freak, a pervert and a horrible person. Everyone hates him, and tries to hurt him. They hurt us trying to get to him."

Akane's hands were coiled, her knuckles white. She stood there staring into the eyes of her own reflection.

Finally her hands un-folded, and went limp. She closed her eyes and let the tense muscles loosen. Akane stood there nearly a minute before her eyes flew open.

"It's not his fault. He didn't ask to be engaged to me and he didn't ask for my problems. I think he took them because he is a decent person, and he hates seeing me hurt. He did it all,  
always, because he loves me."

"Considering all things in your life, becoming a girl seems kinda mundane compared to all the other freaks. And I'm sorry I ever called him a pervert. I regret it now, because I know the truth now, that he is more pure-hearted and virtuous than anyone else."

"And I love him. I fell in love the first time I saw him, and he wasn't even a 'him' at the time. I was scared at what that meant so I lied to myself and in doing so hurt us both."

The pseudo-Akane looked at her. "What do you mean? How could I love him? He isn't even sure about himself."

"I love her too." Said Akane flatly.

"But, but, but..." The image began to argue.

"But what? I think Ranma is a very caring person now that he is expressing himself. I also think that Ranma is lovable no matter what body he currently is in. Not like Pantyhose."

His mother loves him, I love him, and heck, even Kasumi and Nabiki care about him.

He is also able to take care of himself.

Like I said, you are wrong."

The Akane-image seemed to flutter and it shifted until it looked just like her. Short hair and all.

"You are lying. You are just going to hurt Ranma later."

Akane dropped her head. "I made him a promise, one I will keep.  
I will never hurt him again. After everything I have seen and heard, I cannot hurt him now. I want to hold him, love him, and love her too. I want the chance to show that I can."

With that her reflection vanished.

Akane sighed, and took another step forward, but this time, no figure to argue with. There was nothing around her and she took off down the tunnel as fast as she could. she wanted to see what awaited her.

Suddenly she saw a pair of eyes glowing in front of her. Giant glowing, menacing eyes. Cat eyes.

"Ahh, so you're his fear."

Akane jumped back as a claw came out of the shadows and swung at her, scratching her arm.

As she pulled back, holding the bleeding cut, she snarled. "So that's a rational fear. One that actually has some weight to it."

Again the claw came at her, but this time she dove inside it, and struck the face of the beast with every ounce of muscle she had.

The outcry it gave was unlike a cat's, more like a screeching dragon. Again she punched, bearing her weight into the force with the balls of her feet.

She dived back as the claw attacked, but she saw it in time,  
ducking and coming right back in, slamming the face and again and again.

This was not the skilled neko-ken, this was simply a fear of cats that had gotten too powerful. She smiled as each blow rocked it backward, and it seemed to shrink in size each time.

It lost strength and power as it gave ground to Akane. She saw the claw again, but this time slammed her own fist into it,  
crushing it against the wall.

This caused it to shriek out in pain, collapsing to the floor and vanishing.

Akane sighed, wondering what was next.

Continuing down the tunnel, it's twisting and turning making it impossable to know exactly which direction she was going or how far she had gone.

Finally, Akane came to the end and found the object of her search.

This version of Ranma was also female, but also a young child.  
What made her gasp was how she looked.

She was lying there, nude and curled up in the fetal position,  
in a pool of her own blood. Her skin was wrought with cuts, like she had been attacked by the cats just moments ago. Bruises also covered what she could see, marks made by weapons as well as human hands.

Akane didn't know what to do. She knelt down in front of the girl who had one eye bruised and swollen enough to where she could no longer see out of it.

"Ranma?"

"Ple... please..." stuttered the girl, shivering in fear.

"Please... d-don't hurt me."

Akane could hardly bear to look at this.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Please d-don't hurt me." the tiny voice muttered again.

Suddenly, she heard Ranko shouting from outside. It was remarkably clear despite the distance. "Akane, bring her out here!"

Akane scooped up the girl, held her body tightly against her own,  
and carefully made her way back up through the tunnel.

Ranko was standing near the mouth of the cave staring into it with a look of pure surprise as Akane stepped out carrying the child.

The girl's blood had marked the front of her swimsuit with eerie lines that contrasted the blue.

Ranko gasped as seeing this. "I can't believe you did it Akane.  
I can't believe you managed to get her out here. It shouldn't be possible."

"Why not?" Akane asked.

"This is Ranma's self image. His fears did this. Me being part of his fear, I made him into a girl. It's why I couldn't get down there."

Ranko brushed the girl's hair, causing her to open her eye again.

"Please... "

Ranko put a finger across her lips. "Don't speak. You're not going to be beaten by your fears anymore."

"Why does she look like this Ranko?"

"This is what fear does, it hurts you, beats up on you. But Ranma's personalities are so split apart that she lacks the ability to fight back, so they all overwhelm her and as you can see, are pretty merciless.

"To her, no one loves her, no one cares for her. This is the part of her that needed her mother the most all those years ago. Being a girl, his curse is just another thing to make people hate her. I don't know how much we can help her now though."

"But Ranko, you just said..."

"I know, but aside from doing what you just did every other day or so, she'll wind up getting pulled back down there and get the piss beaten out of her again."

"She has no defense against them, none whatever." Sighed Ranko.

But Ranma is a martial artist. I defeated that cat down there easily. Why can't he?"

Ranko shook her head, "This isn't that part of him either."

"You mean there is another ranma out here?" Exclaimed Akane.

Ranko nodded. "Just one other, that I know of at least."

"And where do we find it?"

"He's already here. He's been following us the entire time, we just weren't looking for him."

"What does he look like?" Asked Akane, her eyes scanning the dunes to the horizon as her head turned.

As she turned, her eyes fell on Ranko, who was smiling. "It's easier to make him appear Akane-chan. Please forgive me."

With that, Ranko's arm lashed out in an attempt to strike Akane in the face.

Her arm was stopped short of Akane's face by another, a hand attached to an arm that made Akane gasp.

Here was the last Ranma. Strong, well built and handsome. The rippled muscles of his chest almost spoke to her. In contrast was his face.

This Ranma lacked a face, as though it had been erased. He had a nose, but no nostrils. He had ears but no openings. He had a chin, but no mouth. And where eyes should have been, skin.

He let go of Ranko's arm, and she smiled. "This one is Ranma's skill. There is a bit more in there, but that takes up the brunt of it. Ranma can't see you hurt, so he protected you from even me."

"So, now we've gotten all of his parts together, what's left to do?"

Ranko sighed. "Alone they can't deal with everything. We need them to work together." She held out the bloodied little girl toward the faceless hulk. "If you think Akane needs your protection, what about her? She needs you more than anyone else."

The faceless Ranma started to lift his arms then stopped and dropped them to his side.

"What's he doing? Ranko?"

Ranko stared at him, her face amix with confusion and surprise.  
"I don't know Akane."

"He's afraid too, If you can believe that." Said the other child female Ranma, with a sniffle.

Ranko and Akane both turned toward the little voice. "How do you know this?" Asked Ranko.

She looked Ranko in her eyes, her own bloodshot and tear streaked orbs expressing so much.

"Who do you think is still holding out on accepting our girl form? All he knows is what the idiot Genma told him during training. He believes it because even with all the suffering he endured, he did learn so much."

"He thinks that becoming a girl makes him weak. Him taking her from you will merge them together. It's the same reason he won't touch me."

"But I thought his fear was over there?" Replied Akane, pointing at the girl in Ranko's arms.

"This fear didn't exist until Jusenkyo and it only effects his skill." The pint size visionary stated. "Fear was consumed by it, and I attacked it and accepted it. Kitty there doesn't care."

"But he..." She pointed to the Faceless, "... doesn't know what becoming female means to his skill. That is why he won't protect either of us."

Akane faced Ranko and she, in turn, looked toward the faceless.

"Ranko, how do we fix this?" Akane asked.

"I don't know Akane. I don't know how I'd go about convincing him that he might like to be a girl."

"Maybe we don't. Maybe..."

Akane walked to the faceless. "How about I promise to help you learn to fight better in your girl form? You are already a great martial artist, you just need practice. You already know you balance different, and that can't be the only thing. We'll work on it together."

The faceless Ranma turned toward her, as if to look, though ironically, he still lacked eyes.

"I'm the champion of the Tendo school, and I'm female. I don't use air combat as much as you, and I'm sure I have something I can teach you and it won't bruise you."

"All you have to do is protect fear. Oh, and emotion too. Can you take care of them both?"

Suddenly, the feline side of Ranma mewled noisily and lunged at the faceless one.

There was a bright flash, and Akane shielded her eyes.

When the flash subsided, Akane could see a new figure lying on the ground.

A male Ranma curled up the fetal position, with a bit of fur dotted about his frame.

"What just happened?" Akane asked.

"The Neko Ken and faceless merged together. Wonder what that means..." Ranko's last comment came across almost errantly.

The new Ranma stood up. His face now full of his normal features, everything except a smile.

He looked at the bloodied girl in Ranko's arms. For what felt like an eternity, he stared at the girl.

"What happened when you two came together?" Asked Akane. "Can you speak now?"

The little female Ranma looked up at him. "Please protect us."

Ranko looked at him. "I'm sorry Ranma. I brought most of this upon you. If it wasn't for the curse, you'd already have taken this one from my arms."

Akane added. "But you have control of it now. You choose when and where you change. you don't have to worry about being weak unless you Want to be."

"That's right!" Said the little girl, as she stepped forward. "Please, don't run away again."

This Ranma looked at them both, then slowly held out his hands, one toward each girl. "I'm scared." Was all he could say.

"We all are. we're going to be a bit different now as one person again, but we'll be whole."

Both girls reached out to take his hands. The bloodied girl barely got her shakey arm out before he leaned forward and took it.

Akane was struck by another large blast of light but this one felt like it impacted her and sent her flying.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the Dojo floor,  
Ranma's arms still about her waist.

Tofu was still sitting there, and he helped her to her feet.

"Did you get whatever you needed done?"

"I think we did a lot more, and I hope it worked."


	11. Chapter 11

Epiphany Chapter 11

By Tripolar Disorder

Another Redhead?

Previous chapters of this story and all my stories can be Accessed from my website at:  
.

Nodoka carried her still-sleeping daughter into her room. Laying her upon the futon, she pulled the covers over Ranma-chan.

At this Ranma-chan's eyes opened halfway. She smiled. "Thanks Mom."

Nodoka smiled back. "Goodnight dear. Sleep well, and sweet dreams."

Ranma replied. "For once in a long time, I think I just might."

Akane woke up that morning feeling better than she had in weeks,  
despite her adventure the previous day that had drained a bit out of her.

She sat up and could feel a definite presence of calm near her.  
Trying to find the source of it, she found her way out into the yard.

There she found Ranma, currently male and meditating on the grass near the koi pond.

She sat down next to him. Without opening his eyes he said:  
"Good morning Akane."

She smiled and replied. "I can feel you too. I was going to ask you how you were doing, but, since I'm sensing your thoughts, it seems so futile."

He smiled. "I saw your dream last night. It was very, ummm.."

"Enough Ranma, it was sexual. You can just say it."

Ranma opened his eyes and turned toward her. "Do you really want me to do that, or say those things?"

Akane blushed, and her head dropped as she started snickering quietly to herself. "No Ranma. That was a bad English novel I had been reading a couple days ago."

He fell backwards lazily into the grass. "Thank goodness, the dialog was corny."

Akane giggled. "Well it wouldn't kill you to say something romantic once in awhile."

He sat up, and then scooped up a handful of water from the pond.  
He splashed it on her, and she changed into a cat-girl.

"You look purrfect." He said with a smile.

He then got up and strolled inside.

Ranma sat down to breakfast and was about to dig in when he was splashed by a bucket of cold water.

Looking around for the source of his attacker, he found a very disgusted Happosai latched onto the front of his shirt.

"What happened to my wonderful Ranma-chan?" Said the old Pervert.

Ranma picked him of his chest and tossed him out in the yard.  
"Wouldn't you like to know old freak?"

Happosai landed on his feet on the edge of the grass next to the pond. "Did you finally manage to get cured, huh Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head. "Better." With that, Ranma changed into his girl form. "I control it now, and you are never going to latch onto me."

Happosai was drooling. He quickly launched an attack, but found himself latched to Ranma's manly chest again.

He jumped back and landed on rock next to the pond. He pulled out his pipe and began puffing on it. He blew a cloud at Ranma,  
who put up his hands to block it, and that was when both of them noticed the smoke deflected by some strange invisible barriers.

They seemed to extend from Ranma's knuckles and were long and slender. The smoke did not clear the top of them and so it was difficult to tell how long they were.

Ranma was currently wondering what was going on, and failed to notice the look in Happosai's eyes.

The old pervert was trying to understand what he had seen. He was furious that Ranma now could and did have the perfect defense against his glomping. Taking out a firebomb from his gi, he hurled it at Ranma's head. The boy was too distracted to notice it exploded directly in his face.

Happosai grinned. "That boy thinks he can beat me, well he's still got another thing coming."

That is when he noticed these glowing blue spikes moving within the smoke.

Ranma stepped out of the smoke. He was untouched, but the look on his face gave Happosai a chill.

Protruding from the knuckles on Ranma's fists were the claws.  
Easily visible now thanks to the lambent neon blue glow. They extended nearly two feet long.

Happosai's jaw dropped. "What the heck are those?"

Ranma grinned. "The Neko-ken." He smiled with a bit of arrogance.

"How the heck did that Idiot Genma finally fix his error?"

Ranma spat at the ground. "My father is dead. Soun is gone too,  
both drowned in the canal. As for how I took control of my curse and my fear? You'll have to thank Akane and my mother. They helped a lot, no thanks to you and Genma."

Happosai stared at Ranma for a few seconds. He was feeling the focused rage building within the boy.

Suddenly he felt it spike and he dodged as Ranma launched into an attack against him.

Ranma was cutting through the ground, through rocks, and even the outer wall and Happi was doing his very best to stay one step away from those claws. Ranma's reflexes were focused and faster than Happosai had ever seen them. Ranma's eyes were like a cat's, slited vertically and as red as fire. He tried tossing wards at the boy, but Ranma brushed them off without even slowing down.

Happosai made a long jump and proceeded to launch firebombs at Ranma, who began to counter with the amaguriken.

Happosai watched as his bombs were impaled, punched or sliced into bits. They exploded, yet seemed to have no effect on Ranma.

Then Happosai felt something stab his leg. He looked down in time to see a shard of one of Ranma's claws vaporize, after being driven into his calve.

He dodged several of them as Ranma realized he could send small bits of chi energy off like crystal shards and so was doubling his effort to try and hit the tiny target.

One could feel the power in the air, as Ranma was generating an aura of the brightest yellow.

Happosai dove behind a large rock next to the pond for cover.  
Ranma was still standing on the other side. He had stopped his attack. He couldn't see it, but Ranma's eyes were closed and he was drawing power from somewhere.

Happosai was so busy worrying about his former student that he didn't have time to notice the water in the pond beginning to churn and swirl.

It was too late as the water erupted taking the miniature monster into the air. He could see his attacker below, getting ready a chi attack.

Ranma was smiling. He had a dream the previous night about a new attack, and he thought he could do it.

His claws faded as he focused his energy into a ball within his hands. Blue strands of energy began to flow inward from everywhere around him, collecting between his hands, in a little ball.

He also focused his strength into another pocket of energy. It was next to the blue one, but was fiery red.

He looked up at Happosai, who shuddered at this latest display.  
The prevert realized that Ranma's attacks were not only powered by chi, but now Ranma was commanding magic as well.

"MOKO TAKABISHI REVISED... "

The blast that left his hand was a twisting pillar of red and blue energy that smashed into Happosai and carried him into the distance.

Akane had been watching most of the battle, fearful to get involved and she ran over to Ranma. "Are you alright?" She nearly cried at him. She could feel something wrong across her link with him.

He turned toward her, slowly, almost mechanically. "I am now."

Then he collapsed, Akane catching him before he hit the ground.

Cologne was standing in her kitchen working on another stew pot,  
when the hairs on the back of her neck rose upward.

She sighed as she set her spoon down and grabbed her staff.  
What is it this time? She thought to herself as she pogo'ed out the door and down the street to the Tendo Dojo.

She looked up to see a strange blast of energy screaming upward and outward, and what looked to be Happosai riding on it.

She snickered. He deserved that, whatever it was.

Cologne then tried to feel Ranma and found she couldn't. Panic set in and she took to the rooftops.

Nodoka was cradling Ranma, his body hanging limp in her arms.  
Akane was holding his hand.

Kasumi checked his pulse. "It is weak, but it is still there."

Cologne bounded over the wall, and took note of the debris.  
What has he done now? She noted the numerous claw marks and wondered if the Neko-ken had gotten out. Then the thought occured to her: When did the Neko-Ken learn how to use chi attacks?

Seeing everyone inside holding the boy, she hopped in. "What happened to him?"

Akane told her about the battle and his new chi claws.

"So Ranma has control of the Neko-Ken. I suspect he did not realize how much energy he was radiating and passed out."

At this point Kasumi gasped. Everyone turned to what she was pointing at.

Ranma's hair was turning red. Slowly, it rippled across until completely changed. The rest of Ranma's body did not change however.

Cologne looked over the turn of events. "Very interesting."

* * *

Ranma found himself looking over the barren wasteland. This time there was no wind and it seemed calm. It also was brighter and warmer than he last remembered. But nowhere could he see Ranko.  
He remembered that he had not heard from her since the moment he merged, and it worried him.

"Ko-chan, where are you?" He started calling out frantically. There was no response.

He could not see, but he felt something in the distance. It was weak, and getting weaker.

Ranma took off toward it as fast as he could. He stopped just short of a painful sight.

Ranko was lying on the ground, on her stomach. Her head was turned toward him. Her clothes were torn, and tattered, and the skin under it was bruised, and cut. He recognized broken bones and a large gash on her head.

Blood was coming from her mouth, but yet she held a weak smile.

"Ranko, what happened?" As he ran over to her.

She replied slowly. "You did Ranma. When you came together there was some energy release down here. I couldn't run from it,  
and it kinda laid me out."

He turned her over and tried to look over the wounds. "You will get better won't you Ranko?" He knew it looked bad, and tears began to form.

She coughed up a little blood. "Don't worry about me. I hope I got Akane out safely."

He pulled her up into his arms. "No, I won't let you go."

"I am done here. I tried to make your life better and happier and now I can disappear. The pain doesn't matter, because I know I did the right thing."

Ranma was crying now. "No Ko-chan, please don't go. Please don't go."

Ranko shook her head just a little. "It was fun Ranma, and it was worth it. I am just glad I got to say ... Goodbye."

Ranko's eyes closed and he felt her muscles going limp.

As he started to scream out, he felt a surge within him and knew what he would do. A brillant flash of light, and an enormous shock wave was sent outward from him, ungulfing them both.

Nodoka was still holding her son, when Cologne and Akane perked their heads up from staring at the floor. As they were staring at Ranma Cologne's face went pale.

"Nodoka, I would put your son down. Something BIG is about to happen and we need to take cover."

Nodoka wondered what she meant until her son's body began to glow. She set him down slowly on the floor and backed up as Cologne was instructing.

They were all crouching behind rocks by the pond, still watching the inside when Cologne yelled, "DUCK!" And dove behind her stone for protection.

The ground began rumbling as light, sound and energy spread outward from inside the house, filling the air with a horrible noise. The pond was shoshing around, the ground itself was rumbling and the outburst was deafening.

It lasted only seconds, which seemed much longer as everyone was holding their ears and wondering when it was going to end.

Suddenly, it stopped.

As they took their hands off their ears, wondering if it was over, they heard a familiar voice call out. "Ok everyone, you can come in now."

It was Ranma.

As Nodoka and Akane rushed inside, they came to a screeching halt. Standing in front of them was a male Ranma, smiling.  
What stopped them was his girl side, all curled up, with her head against his chest as he held her in his arms.

He walked over to his mother. "Congratulations mom, it's a girl!"

Akane was trying to form words but all that came out was nonsense as she pointed to the sleeping girl. Ranma saw her and nodded.  
"Yes Akane, this is Ranko."


	12. Chapter 12

Epiphany Chapter 12

By Tripolar Disorder

Will the insanity ever end?

Previous chapters of this story and all my stories can be accessed from my website at:  
.

Nodoka helped Ranma lay a sleeping Ranko onto the futon in his room. He brushed away her bangs from her eyes, captivated by how cute she looked when asleep. He shifted into his girl form just thinking about her.

The reflex action caused him to use the last little bit of energy she had and Ranma passed out and collapsed in a pile next to Ranko. Nodoka, with Akane's help, laid Ranma-chan down next to her twin.

All present waited until the girls would wake up. Cologne was especially curious about the sleeping redheads.

Ranko was first. Her eyes fluttered open after several hours.  
Her mouth tried to form words, but no noise escaped.

Akane and Kasumi were there to keep her from sitting up.

Kasumi smiled. "You are alright Ranko. You are in Ranma's room."

A confused look crossed her face.

Cologne responded. "It seems Ranma has given your spirit it's own body, instead of letting you die like you wanted."

Ranko eyes went wide and Cologne smiled. "Ranma's thoughts were very clear the moment before you appeared."

Ranko then turned to her left and saw Ranma-chan. She was sleeping, but she noticed the slight curve to her mouth.

She lifted her hand to Ranma-chan's face and stroked the back of her fingers lightly across her cheek.

She giggled at the sensation. "I am really awake. This isn't a dream. He did it for me. I can't believe he actually did it."

She put her hand on Ranma-chan's head, but jumped back from the touch.

She put her hand back slowly. She closed her eyes. "Calm down Ranma. Please calm down."

Akane and Nodoka were at their sides in an instant. "What's wrong with Ranma?" Asked Nodoka, a trembling gaze in her eyes.

Ranko smiled. "He is all alone inside his mind for the first time since he was cursed. That and he used up so much of his energy, his body is forcing him to sleep and he can't wake up.  
He was scared that he was dead."

Ranko closed her eyes again. "Ranma, you are probably going to be sleeping for the rest of the day. You knocked yourself out from Happosai, then you pulled this stupid stunt."

Ranko bobbed her head slightly back and forth, as she seemed to be listening to a voice only she could hear. "Yes, I think it was stupid. But thank you."

She was silent for a few moments more. Akane noticed a tear come from her eye. Ranko began blushing. "No, I can't... No,  
please. I don't deserve it... Fine I'll ask her."

Ranko opened her eyes. Turning toward Nodoka, it was easy to tell she was beginning to cry. "Ranma wanted me to ask you. He wants to know if you want a daughter, because he is calling me ..  
... his sister."

Nodoka began to cry as well. She put her arms around Ranko. "I would love to have a daughter, and Ranma wouldn't ask if he thought I could say no."

Akane and Kasumi joined the embrace. Akane chimed. "Welcome to the family Ranko."

Nabiki came in from running errands all morning. She found Kasumi, Akane and Nodoka in the sitting room.

Looking out into the yard, she gasped. "What happened?" She could plainly see the scratches across the outer wall, and the pond only half full of water. She could also see the numerous scorch marks and explosion craters.

Nodoka calmly sipped her tea. "Oh, nothing much. My husband's perverted master Happosai attacked Ranma, who blasted him into the atmosphere. Then Ranma gave his curse's personality her own body."

Nabiki stood there, unable to say anything. Akane grabbed her sister's arm. "Wanna meet her? Her name is Ranko."

They made their way upstairs. Nabiki peeked into Ranma's room as Akane opened the door.

Inside she could see two Onna-Ranma's on the floor next to each other. One lying flat and the other curled up on her side with a leg and an arm hugging the first.

Ranko looked up as the door opened. She waved to Nabiki and using her uber-cute voice. "Hiya Nabs. Howya doin?"

Nabiki passed out onto the floor.

Ranko was holding the still sleeping Ranma-chan, when Akane came in with dinner.

"So, you having fun keeping him company, Ranko?" Asked Akane as she set the tray down.

Ranko motioned her to come over. "Put your hand on Ranma's head and close your eyes.

Akane did so, and when she shut her eyes she could see another version of the room she was in. It was hazy, but now two familiar females, sitting in the center, turned toward her.  
Ranma-chan hopped up from her sitting position and gave her an embrace. Akane could feel warmth but not a real physical contact.

"Where are we?" Asked Akane.

Ranko made a sweeping gesture. "This is where the conscience part of Ranma's mind dwells when he is asleep. We were in his sub-conscience level the last time."

Ranma-chan walked back over to the middle of the floor and sat down. "C'mon, sit down and keep me company so Ranko can eat.  
It's lonely here with no one to talk to."

Ranko laughed. "Only you would miss losing the voice in your head."

Ranma-chan shook her head. "I didn't lose it, I saved it, now it's just stored somewhere else."

I promise I will be right back." She started to fade out, and Ranma grinned. "Take your time."

Akane sat down across from Ranma-chan. "So what do you want to talk to about?" She asked.

Onna-Ranma giggled. "Do you really like your curse Akane? I mean, you don't hate it?"

Akane shook her head. "No Ranma. I don't mind it at all."

Ranma smiled. "That's good. I thought you looked so cute this morning."

Akane blushed. "Thanks."

"It's just too bad that you can't change in here. I'm not afraid of cats anymore. In fact I really want a chance to give your kitty fur a rub."

"I will hold you to that." Akane grinned.

"Akane, did you have a dream as to what you wanted to be growing up?"

Akane looked at Ranma-chan, puzzled. "Where did that come from?"

Said redhead was staring up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I feel like I could do something other than Martial arts. It's like a dream, but I can't remember what. It's got me curious."

Akane took Ranma-chan's hand. "I think that would a great idea.  
I am actually glad you can think about something besides the art."

"You know... that reminds me. You wanna spar? Right here, right now?" Ranma-chan stood up.

Akane looked around. "But this isn't..."

As the words came out of her mouth the room morphed into an exact copy of the dojo."

"... The Dojo. How'd you do that?"

Ranma-chan smiled at her. "This is my mind. I can do whatever I want."

Akane laughed. "So what do we do now?"

Ranma-chan turned around, her back to Akane. "I don't think you are really trying hard enough Akane. You are capable of so much more."

As Ranma-chan turned back, she was wearing a pair of wrap-around sunglasses.

She spoke in a low tone, as low as her female voice would allow.  
"You must give up your notions of speed and strength. C'mon try to hit me. I wanna see if your mind is faster than your body."

Akane had an upset smirk on her face. "Very funny Ranma. This isn't 'The Matrix'. This is just your mind."

Ranma-chan's neutral expression curved into a large smile.  
"Wanna bet?"

Akane suddenly had to dodge as Ranma tried to attack. She threw a punch from too far away to hit and so ran forward on purpose,  
correcting her obvious over-extension. Akane giggled as she began leaning over backward and falling to avoid it.

Ranma then jumped up and hung in the air almost too long for a normal jump. She landed on the other side of the floor. Turning to face Akane, who had hopped to her feet, she took a ready stance.

Ranko phased in at that moment, shaking her head. "So he got you in his little game too huh?"

Akane was laughing and Ranma-chan strolled over to join her.  
"You know, we were just playing."

Ranko shook her head. "You two are so silly. Sometimes you're like little kids. I swear."

Akane stuck out her tongue. "Jealous?"

Ranko quickly sputtered. "O-O-Of course not."

Ranma shook her head back and forth a moment. "Hey, I think I can wake up."

Akane opened her eyes to find Ranko's hand on hers on Ranma's head. Ranko pulled her hand away as Ranma's eyes opened.

Akane didn't notice as she moved her own hand so Ranma-chan could sit up.

Ranma-chan stood up and then closed her eyes, trying to shift forms. After straining for almost a minute, she sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I can't seem to change back. I feel really weak."

"Are you stuck as a girl forever now Ranma?" Akane asked, a worried look upon her face."

Then the trio heard the unmistakable rumbling of Ranma's stomach.  
She blushed. "I guess I need to eat. I'm just drained."

Akane giggled and took Ranma-chan by the hand and helped her up.  
"After you eat, come to my room. You promised to pet me."

Ranko laughed slightly while Ranma-chan blushed.

Akane was lying on her bed. Ranma-chan was lying next to her,  
busy playing with her tail.

"So what is your plan to figure out your dream?"

Ranma took hold of Akane's tail again. She let it slide between her curled fingers. "I am going go to mom's house tomorrow.  
Maybe I can look at the stuff in my room and figure it out."

This continued for a few minutes before Akane got up and laid out her pajamas.

"Ok Ranma, you'd better go. I am going to get some sleep now,  
it's been an interesting and a very long day."

In her heart she suddenly felt sad, a brief pang of loneliness.  
She wondered why she felt that way all of a sudden, then looked at Ranma-chan, who was standing up next to the bed looking at her. She actually read the look on Ranma-chan's face for an instant.

"Ranma? You don't want to leave?"

The redhead nodded. "I was thinking about my room and sleeping alone. I was dreading leaving you for the night. You have been so comforting to me today."

"Ranma go change and bring your futon in here.

Ranma-chan smiled a little. "Are you sure Akane? You don't mind having me?"

"I don't mind. If it makes you feel better Ranma, you can sleep in here whenever you want."

Ranma-chan disappeared down the hall.

Akane sighed, and began putting on her sleepwear.

When the redhead entered the room again, Akane started giggling.

Said girl was wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversized white sweatshirt over it. "Akane, what's so funny?" She asked.

"You almost reminded me of a penguin Ranma. You're outdoing me in cuteness everyday. I wished I looked as good in tights as you sometimes." Akane was giving her another mock-frown.

Ranma-chan began to lay out her futon on the floor in the corner of the room, furthest from Akane's bed.

"Ranma, why are you setting up over there?" Questioned Akane.  
She already knew the reason, however.

Akane slid off her bed, strolled over, and put her arms around Ranma-chan. She felt the girl relax immediately. Her tail curled around both their waist's. She then lifted her up and dropped her on the bed.

"What's up Akane?"

"If you're going to stay in my room, then you're going to follow my rules. And I say you'll not get off the bed unless I say so."  
Akane then pushed Ranma-chan back onto the bed as she tried to roll off.

"But I ..."

"No buts, Ranma." Quipped Akane.

Akane slid Ranma-chan over and got under her covers. She pulled the blanket over both of them and suddenly Ranma-chan understood.  
Her smile was evident. "I hope we can get some sleep tonight though."

Akane laughed. "I was never going to do anything to you Ranma.  
It was just a joke. Just your average night of sleep."

Ranma-chan giggled. "Oh good. You had me worried."

Akane smiled back and ran her hand through Ranma-chan's hair.  
Soon Akane found herself relaxed, lying on her side, cuddling the sleeping redhead. She fell asleep soon after.

Nodoka walked downstairs to find Ranko sitting on the couch. She was staring off into space and had her hands clasped in her lap.

"What is it dear?" asked Nodoka.

She seemed to break out of her trance. "Oh, I was just feeling how happy Ranma and Akane were just now."

Nodoka sat down next to her. "What about you? Don't you want to be happy too?"

Ranko went back to staring off into space before replying. "I don't really matter. I am not a real person. I only care about Ranma."

Nodoka sat with her eyes closed, her arms still wrapped around Ranko. Several minutes passed before Nodoka planted a kiss upon her daughter's forehead. "Well, now you have a new job in keeping Ranma happy."

Ranko turned and wiped her eyes. "What's that?"

Nodoka smiled as she gave her daughter a hug. "Be Ranma's sister. Be my daughter. He gave you your own life because he wanted to. Now you get to be with him, not within him."

Several minutes past as Ranko held her eyes shut and her hands on Nodoka's. Finally she spoke.

"Do you think I could go to school? Be just like other girls?"

"Of course dear. I think that would be a great idea. I will call the school about that tomorrow."

That was when Nabiki appeared around the corner. "I knew this would come in handy. Sounds like my timing is about right."

She handed Ranko a birth certificate. "I made this when I thought Ranma was going to 'Ranko' forever. It is completely legal and you'll need it if you want to attend school."

Nodoka was surprised. "How is that possible Nabiki?"

Nabiki smirked as she replied. "It is amazing what you can do,  
if you know where the cracks in the system are. Welcome to the family Ranko. I am sorry I freaked out earlier."

Ranko smiled back. "We kinda did that to you purpose." She said with a grin.

Nabiki grinned back just as wide. "I know, and I deserved it. I had been really harsh to Ranma until recently. I hope you two can forgive me."

Ranko nodded then gave Nabiki a hug. Nabiki smiled and returned the embrace. Then Nabiki left to go to bed.

Nodoka and Ranko were still holding each other. "So, where are you going to sleep, Ranko dear?"

She replied. "I WAS going to sleep with Ranma in his room. He needs some company in case the nightmares aren't over. But you know he's in Akane's room right now."

Nodoka gave Ranko a squeeze. "I think that Ranma isn't the only one who needs company."

Ranko blushed, and Nodoka smiled. She fluffed up several pillows and leaned back on the sofa. Ranko leaned up against her,  
closing her eyes. They were both sleeping soundly a few minutes later.

authors notes

By the way, in case you were wondering...  
The answer is NO, it will never end. 


End file.
